Enigmatic Life
by Night Angel5
Summary: Literati, like cuz Jess is Hot. My Last chapter!!!!!!!! Thank you to everyone that reviewed. (Complete)
1. What I want

Disclaimer: I don't own jack. If I did own GG, Dean and Paris would be burned at the stake, or something just as painful. I want Jess, Milo is hot!! I am willing to pay if anyone can get him for me. Jess... Ahh. Whoa I'm back mmmm....  
  
Distribution: Believe me, if anyone is actually is reading this and wanted to use it somewhere else, I would be ecstatic. Could you just tell me 1st. Thanx  
  
Pairing: I refuse to do anything but Literati and maybe a tinch of L/L. Personally I do like Tristan but Jess is way hotter (sorry Trory fans) and I can't even begin to contemplate a Jess/Paris story, Uhhh! Frankly it disturbs me to even think of Paris being intimate with anyone. Yuck!! Dean is a Dick!! He should never have been included in the show, full stop. There, it's done.  
  
Rating: Pg. 13, I dunno why, I don't think that too many p/p under 13 would understand or enjoy this story. On that note, this could go to a NC 17 but I dunno. I read that FF took off all the NC17 stories, which is shit. Ahh, can someone tell me what NC stands for? America should have M 15+, so much easier. Not that ratings mean much, X-men was rated M 15, how stupid. I don't even think they swear.  
  
A/N: 1st I am an Aussie, so I don't really know where everything is (except NY cuz I do have a TV). 2nd I am totally obsessed with GG, its really sad actually, my friends are going to disown me. They don't understand. I can't really tell how long or how often I'm gunna post the chapters. It's school holidays here in wonderful OZ and ever since I started reading the fanfic, I've wanted to write one myself. So now I have the time, but how long will that last? 3rd I hate, hate, checking my own writing (teachers are so picky, so what if I leave a couple of letters out of a word). So sorry about spelling and grammar. 4th I'm really slow with jargon, it took me forever to figure out what R/R stood for, so could someone tell me what a Narco is and where the term Literati came from cuz it kicks ass!! 5th (This is the last point I swear), could someone, anyone at all please, please, review the story, I need to know if p/p like the story and even though my fragile ego, might be destroyed, constructive criticism is welcomed, my psychiatrist says I shouldn't be so weak any way. Okay so now you know my life story, read, enjoy and review this story. Thank You Muchly.  
  
Summery: I have know idea where this is gunna go. Umm, I think that I'll just ignore everything from and including Teach Me Tonight. Not b/c I didn't like them, but it screws with my story, same with the S3 spoilers. The word Enigmatic is something puzzling, comes from the word Enigma. (I like that word) Just so you know. This is sad, I have just written more than some p/p do for one chapter. It won't always be like this, but I just needed to tell you's all that stuff. Okay, rant over!!  
  
Enigmatic Life  
  
What I want  
  
"It's often safer to be  
  
in chains than to be free" -Franz Kafka, The Trial  
  
Jess's POV: Life was never simple; Jess sat on the bridge, his legs dangled off the side, toes fairy light on the icy water. In NY, it wasn't this confusing. Sure his life never really went past reading, skipping school, drinking, sex and sometimes other more dangerous vices; but when his mother finally new all the names of the officers at the station, she sent him to this hole of a town, the façade he had built over time, was slowly crumbling. Ever since he saw her for that 1st time, piece by piece it had was being stripped away, until ultimately, she would see him, just Jess and not the person he showed to the world, making him vulnerable. At the same time he hated this, but wanted it as well. All his life although it pained him to admit, Jess always wanted and needed someone to love him, understand him for who he was. Everyone here and in NY, including his own mother, thought him to be a lowlife that was basically worthless. Rory was different, she didn't judge him or try to make him feel inferior (not that she would, but she still didn't attempt too) and she was beginning to break the shield that kept him from more pain, and in doing this maybe understand and like him.  
  
Stirring from his stupor, he checked his watch, 2:45pm, damn, his shift started at 3:00pm. Jess sighed and trudgily put back on his shoes. His thoughts again drifted towards Rory, he brightened at that he should see her when she and Lorelai come in for their obligatory coffee. Jess shook his head, uhh, if he lit up when he was confused about her; like he would have until Luke made him quit, he would be chain smoking 24/7.  
  
Rory's POV: "That boy is so narrow minded!" Rory slumped onto the stool next to her mother.  
  
"Really, all's not well in the world of Dory," Lorelai joked back.  
  
"Okay, so not in the mood for acid related jokes, Rory tiredly replied.  
  
"Ahh. it's pretty bad huh. Well Collie can fix that. LUKE! Two cups of coffee for me and the depressed young'un!" Lorelai hollered.  
  
"Mum, what the hell is Collie?"  
  
"My darling dearest, you are about to experience an uplifting and high hat is almost sold on the street, for addics at extremely stupid prices."  
  
"Is it legal?"  
  
"Who cares? It's good."  
  
Jess came over with two steaming mugs full to the rim. Rory's eyes skimmed over his muscled body. They traveled down to his stomach and abs, which were clearly defined through his tight blue shirt. Absently, she wondered what they'd feel like. 'Oh crap, snap out of it Gilmore, you have a boyfriend! Ahh.. damn, please tell me he didn't see her stare.'  
  
"Hi Jess, 'gotta say something,' thought Rory.  
  
"Good-day to the depressed young'un. Why be sad on a day like this, plus it is bag boy's day Saturday and I hear that activities for those who have an IQ under 70 are being held in the park. Surely he would have won a prize for being the most like a basketball!"  
  
Out the corner of her eye, Rory could see her mother looking like she would do something that would mean 25 years to life. Despite this Rory grinned slightly, keeping her gaze on the mug, some how, Jess could always make her do that. He move away to serve other customers and Rory took a sip of the "Collie"; it tasted exactly like coffee.  
  
"Mum this is coffee, why exactly did you say we were drinking Collie?"  
  
"Well this morning, when you so unfairly left me, I was arguing with Luke for a 5 cup of coffee, so in desperation I said that this was my last cup of 'coffee'. Now we all know I could defiantly not survive with just that, so the ingenious in me came up with the idea that is I called coffee 'collie', I could still have a drink that has the effects of coffee, but I wasn't drinking coffee."  
  
"You are serverely strange."  
  
"I know, but I will teach you one day my brilliance. Now serious, what happened between you and dear Dean?"  
  
Rory sighed and put her head on her hands. "Uhh, well it was Dean's day and we were fine and then I started talking about a book Jess gave me and he just went off. It was so stupid, if it was from Lane it'd great, but it was from another guy so I can't talk about it with him. Not that he likes books any way. Dean went on and on, he is a chauvanistic pig! I gotta be damn Donna Reed all the time!"  
  
"Okay, 1, 2, 3 breath. Now calm down, it's not that bad. When did you borrow a book from Jess?"  
  
"Yesterday, after school, he gave it to me," Rory said cautiously.  
  
"Wow, he really comes one quick doesn't he!" Lorelai's voice was getting louder.  
  
"Shh mom, he's only over there," Rory pointed to the corner where Jess was arguing with Kirk. "And I thought you trust me?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Well it doesn't sound like it. Jeez, what do you reckon I'm gunna do, run of to Las Vegas with him and become a stripping card dealer?" Rory hissed.  
  
"I'm just trying to protect you," Lorelai said desperately.  
  
"Protecting is great, locking me up in cage so I can't hurt my self is different."  
  
Jess came over again and ignored the tension between the two. "Hey Rory, I get off now, do you wanna come up, cuz there is this CD that I wanna show ya?" Rory looked at her mother's face and knew she would most likely regret this, but one look at Jess' face and she couldn't resist.  
  
"Lead the way sir," she got off her stool and followed him up the steps, leaving Lorelai to sit with her 'Collie".  
  
When inside, Jess flicked her the CD. "Oh sweet, can I borrow it, pretty please?" Rory put on the puppy look.  
  
"I guess, but only cuz you have a beautiful face." Rory blushed and Jess smirked at her, taking in every detail of the body. Rory noticed and said, "It is rude to stare." Again, Jess smirked and replied, "What, so you can look at me, but I can't for you, that's not very fair." Rory blushed even more. "Umm, I wanted to ask you, what did you mean when you said that Dean was like a basketball?"  
  
"You didn't get that, damn he's rubbing off on you. What I meant was that his head is full of air."(A/N: Thanx Ash)  
  
Rory laughed, "I should really hit you or something."  
  
Jess moved closer to her, only inched were separating them, and she could feel the heat coming from him. He ducked to her ear and whispered, "He doesn't deserve you." Shivers ran through her, his breath was on her cheek, he brought his lips to hers, staying only for a second, then he stepped away; the blank face dropped then put back up. For that second, she was free, no one to tell her what to do, but just to be. This excited and scared her. Fear because when those chains and restraints were taken away, she would have done anything for him and that would mean giving up the protection of the cage she was imprisoned in. This was a choice that could be never changed or altered.  
  
A yell broke the silence and Dean's voice floated upstairs. 


	2. Love by Night

****

Pairing: Literati, cool He He! I've decided that If the Shane thing is true, she should be burned too. There are so many synonyms I can give for her, generally they shouldn't be heard by little ones.

****

Disclaimer: Jess still isn't mine, damn that hurts, Oh and GG ain't mine either or M&M's or Skittles or Hello Kitty or Care Bears or Crossroads. This SUX(except for the last one. Yuck, I'd pay to get that away from me)

****

Rating: Pg. 13. In Australia R is the highest we have and it is 18+. I can legally drink before my American counter parts. (Well I gotta wait a couple of years, but still)

****

A/N: These are fun to write. I'm glad that 'someone'(You know who you are, enjoyed the last one) Ok, this chapter is kinda weak, but I was desperate to remove Dean. Everyone who reviewed is a legend. I LOVE you all. My self-esteem rose a fair bit after reading them. LOL!! It is really cool how many Aussies are on this site. Umm, someone asked me to let unregistered readers review, I tried but I don't know if it worked. This is my 1st fanfic, it took me 6 tries to be happy with the layout of the story. Can someone please tell me how to center stuff. I use Microsoft Word. Narco is crap!! He He He! Please keep reviewing, I need….. to…..LIVE.(I'm not this dramatic in life) I now understand why people ask for reviews, it annoyed me but now I'm gunna try to review the stories I read. I don't like hypocrites. The conditions of writing are funny. LOL!!

Love By Night

__

"A true friend is the

greatest of all blessings

and the one we take the 

least care to acquire"

"Rory are you up there?" Dean's voice boomed.

Rory didn't look at Jess and she walked quickly behind the stairs, she could hear him slowly follow her.

"Dean, what are you doing?" irritation stirred within Rory.

"Uhh, come on, I wasn't the one up in another guy's apartment."

Rory frowned and opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off, "Listen Ror, I'm really sorry about today, it's just I really love you and I was trying to show it and I bought you these." He handed her a bag of chocolate covered coffee beans. Rory looked at his face, he was so pathetic, she didn't want to argue any more, so she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay, are we still on for tonight?" asked Dean.

"Sure lets go now," Rory answered, eating a bean.

Jess watched them walk away, his heart split. He knew it was only a matter of time before Dean broke her heart, but he would always be there to help, cuz he was the friend; the one that would do anything for her.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Dean and Rory went into his bedroom, his family wasn't there and his room was littered with car posters. She couldn't see any books any where. For some reason this made her uncomfortable. Suddenly Dean just started kissing her, his tounge knocked against her lips. She tried to make him stop, but he held on tight.

"Dean STOP!" she cried as he pushed her onto the bed.

"Oh come on Rory, I'm just proving to you that I love you, we've been going out for months!"

"Don't Dean!" Rory pleaded. He had undone the buttons on her pants. She rolled over the side of the bed. She felt his hands on her. Her top ripped down the side where Dean had grabbed. Rory ran out the door doing her buttons quickly. She ran to the diner where Miss Patty and Babbette were eating.

Jess looked up to see Rory running with tear streaming down her face. He dumped the plates he was holding on Taylor's lap. He was just in time to catch her in his arms as her knees gave in. Jess gently put one arm around her waste and the other under her knees. Rory buried her face in his chest and kept crying. He took her upstairs, away from the prying eyes. Jess put her on his bed and let her cry, rocking her slowly. He murmured in her ear and kissed her hair. Finally her crying died down to sobs.

"Ror, hey, what happened, come one, it's ok just tell me what happened, I'll make it better, shhh, what happened?"

"He tried to make me," Rory sobbed.

"Dean?" Rory nodded then placed her head on his chest again.

"He's and asshole, I mean I never liked him, but I assumed he wouldn't do that," anger filled his head, but that wasn't what Rory needed right now.

Jess lent against the pillows of the bend. Rory followed and was enveloped in his arms. She felt safe, like she could never be hurt again.

"You wanna a bedtime story?"

"Yes please," she said shyly.

Jess pick up Oliver Twist and read until he could feel her steady breathing and then he flicked off the light and buried his head in her hair and fell asleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Luke closed the diner after Rory came in. He didn't want people as good as their intentions were; sneaking into his apartment. After he had finished packing up, Luke was torn, to whether he should see if she was alright. In the end he went upstairs and spyed from the door. He was just in time to hear, what had happened. Luke was about to ask more questions but he saw that she wouldn't want or be able to answer them. He concluded that he should go tell Lorelai. She would be in hysterics. Seeing that Rory was fine with Jess, he made his way to the Inn.

When he got there, everything was frantic. This worked in his favour because Lorelai had told Michel to hold all her calls, so Luke could tell her himself. He found her in the kitchen, aruging with Sookie about whether a soup should have green stuff on top.

"Lorelai, I gotta talk to you," Luke said, something in his voice scared her, not to mention that he was at the inn.

"What; is Rory ok?"

"Just come out here," he took her hand and lend her to the couch.

"Luke, just tell me, is she ok?" her eyes were starting to water.

"Uhh, not really uhh…. This is really difficult to say. Umm, Dean tried to Ahh, make her," Luke stuttered.

"Oh my poor baby. That boy is dead!" Lorelai stood up and walked to the car.

They arrived at the diner and quietly walked up the stairs. They went into Jess' room to fins Rory and Jess curled up together. Lorelai took a step back and clapped her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. At a second glance she could see the slight curve of Rory's lips. It pained her to see this, deep down she could see where this was going to lead. Tears welled up again, but she shook them off. Not wanting to disturb them, she backed of the room silently.

"Do you want my bed, cuz I can sleep on the couch?" Luke asked tentativly.

Lorelai nodded and was in a reckless slumber in minutes.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The sun and the smell of pancakes woke Rory. Slowly she remembered what had happened. Tear almost started again, but she saw where she had being sleeping and it made her smile. Jess was still asleep, so she ran her fingers through his thick hair, thinking about him.

Last night, he was really sweet to her. The weird thing was after all that had happened, she liked sleeping next to him, it was warm and safe, some where she would want to stay.

Jess stirred from his sleep.

"G'morning, sleeping beauty," Rory teased, not taking her hand from his hair.

"You good now?" Jess asked.

"I'm very much better thank you," Rory smiled.

"We gotta get up now, cuz one I need food and two you need to find your mother." Seeing the panicked look come across her face he quickly added: "Don't worry, I'm sure you mom knows where you are, Luke would have told her. They probably had sex after that too, come to think of it."

He looked a her shirt, it was torn and wasn't really covering much any more. He searched through his draws and tried to find a decent shirt. This was in vain though, so he chucked her a Metallica shirt.

"Uhh, you might wanna cover up a little bit, it's kinda cold," he smirked.

She blushed but put it on. "Comfy."

"That's the benefit of having clothing really big." An idea came to his head, acting on impluse he asked, "Do ya want to see a movie, just veg out or something?"

Rory smiled, she knew that this wasn't right, but she really wanted to be with Jess any way, "Sure, movie, 11:00am, meet you there."

"That was a demented sentence."

"I need coffee."

"Let's go then."

Down the stairs, they found Lorelai and Luke argueing about Dean's funeral. Lorelai saw Rory and nearly bowled her over when she hugged her.

"Are you ok. We're killing Dean today, it's gunna be a big bonfire or we could sit and eat lollies all day?"

"Thanx mom, but me and Jess are gunna go to the movies."

"Oh,…..Ok, as long as you're happy, nice shirt by the way, very grunge, I like it." She pointed at Jess, "You hurt my daughter you'll be with Dean in the earth warming party!"

Jess held his hands up defensivly, but didn't answer.

Luke brought out pancakes, which made Rory and Lorelai squealed. "Oh Jeez," Luke sighed and as the plates were snached away from him. Jess just smirked.

"So, ahh, Rory, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Luke. Thank you for looking after my mom for me." She whispered. Luke smiled in return.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Lorelai and Rory left the diner, running to the car to avoid to many questions from the town. They didn't talk about what happened, everything had already been or didn't need to be said. Well at least about the Dean issue, Jess was another topic that was shrouded with so much doubt, fear and confusion that both mother and daughter had placed it at the deep depths of their minds; not yet ready to delve the subject that could change lives and relationships. Unfortunatly for them things like this, never stayed un-noticed or un-heard.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Rory waited nervously at the cinema, she didn't know why she was nervous, cuz it wasn't like they were on a date or anything, and any way, Jess wouldn't the type of person that would go back on his word. She wandered up to buy tickets. There was only one movie that they could see so she started to hand the money the cashier when it was gently pushed out the way.

"Really since when does the lady ever pay for a movie." The familiar sarcastic voice came from him behind her. Jess was standing there with a long bag at his side. He lifted it up slightly, "Sorry I'm late, but I was trying to decide whether you likes M&M's or Skittles better."

"You're forgiven, what did you choose?"

"Well I figured M&M's were more your type but you'd kill me if I didn't buy the Skittles as well."

"I have trained you well," Rory giggled.

"I am a good student, come on, don wanna miss the previews," Jess took her hand and led her into the theatre. They sat in the middle seats, there wasn't many people in the cinema. Jess let go of Rory's hand and gave her the M&M's and some chips, then put the bag on the other side of him.

"Hey!" Rory said indgninatly.

"No, you'll eat everything before the movie is a quarter way through."

Rory pouted and then conceded, "Yeah probably. Hey, look it's starting."

Half way into the movie

"Jess this sucks! Crossroads was better that this."

"You saw Crossroads, I have just lost all respect for you Rory."

"Hey mum rented it, she forced me, it wasn't my fault."

"Shh, we are trying to watch the movie," two old people hissed at them.

Jess smiled and took a lolly out of the bag and aimed. It hit a guy square in the head. He ducked behind the seat, leaving Rory to stifle a laugh and pretend she didn't know who did it. Rory sat on the floor with Jess.

"Betcha can't hit the girl with the Nick Carter shirt," he challenged.

"Gimmie!" Rory grabbed the packet from him. She looked over the chairs. The lolly hit a guy next to her. She ducked and flicked Jess on the forehead.

"You laugh, you die boy!" Jess smirked.

She tried again but it missed completely, the third time it hit the person that told them to be quiet. She was getting frustrated and Jess quietly laughing didn't help. On her stomach, Rory crawled closer to where the girl was sitting. She and the guy next to her were making out pretty heavily. Rory threw another but didn't strike gold. In depresperation, she took a handful and lobbed them in the ear. The lollies flew through the air and scattered over the couples backs. In shock that it had worked, she ducked and crawled back to Jess who was trying not to burst out in hysterics.

"What are you laughing at ?"

Jess just shook his head. "Let's go there's gotta be something better to do than this."

For some strange reason they both stayed on their stomachs and army crawled towards the steps. Jess went round the corner. He looked up to see a very pissed off manager.

"Ahh…Oops."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Aww, it was funny, admit it," Jess laughed as Rory hit him.

"Calling a person Mr Osbourne and then asking him if he had any dope him is not amusing, either is running away with his toupee." 

Jess smirked.

Rory shook her head and looked through the bag that they had managed to keep. There was a lot of food and at the bottom of it there was two packets of water bombs.

Rory grinned evily.

"This is insane."

"But fun diner boy, hmm, who should we attack first?"

Jess and Rory were on the roof of the diner. They were concealed well, but they had a great area to throw stuff.

Kirk walked along they pavement, singing……Splash water stained his shirt.

"Ahh!" he squealed like a pig.

Rory collapsed with laughter.

"Your aim's getting better Gilmore, you only one needed to hit him," Jess teased her.

Rory bowed, "Oh, look Taylor."

Bang! Little fire crackers that Jess had found, exploaded around Taylor's feet. "Where are you!" Come out this instant! Show your self so you can be dealt with accordinly!" he yelled while jumping around like a maniac. Rory and Jess looked at each other and dissolved into giggles. Jess smiled, not a smirk but a real smile. Rory noticed and smiled back, "You should smile more often, your cute when you smile."

"I'm cute, oh jeez don't tell any one, my world will not be invaded with 'Hello Kitty' and 'Care Bears'. Rory laughed again, "you're a great friend Jess, thanx," she said softly. The hardness in his eyes was melting away.

He turned and peered over the ledge, "Hey Rory, look."

Rory stared, it was Dean. "Whoa, I can't believe he's actually out in public. Do you wanna?" she grinned at him.

"I think all weaponary is required here," Jess answered.

Dean came closer into their firing range, the sky rained with water bombs, paint bombs and flour bombs. Seconds after that, lit fireworks of all kinds scattered around his feet.

"That was good," grinned Rory.

"Oh yeah," snickered Jess. They slowly turned around.

"Two teenager on the roof of a diner, surrounded with questionable objects. Someone's got some 'splain'en to do,"

"Hey Luke," Rory said meekly.

~ ~ ~ ~R/R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, for people that have never posted a fic, I would like to tell you what a painful expericence it is. I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I can get the no. of chapters up to come up right but the actual story doesn't come up. If you are reading this now than I would like to say how much effort it took to get up. Ok I'll stop whining now. Sorry, it just really annoys me!!!~ ~ ~ ~


	3. That's not Said

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Bacardi Breezers, or Jess or Gilmore Girls, but I'm thinking that if you locked them in a room together than you got one hell of a party which I wanna be at.

Rating: Pg.13, Let's face it, I know ten year olds that swear or are worse than this fic, but still, I'm too lazy to change the rating. If I used how I spoke when I'm pissed off, kiddies would be moved at least a 10 metre radius away.

****

Pairing: Literati; Shane and Dean are aliens. They will move to the sun and leave the couple alone. (I really need a life)

****

A/N: Sorry this took a longer time than the others to post I've been away with the relatives. I wrote two rants after trying to post the 2nd chapter. Ah well, I was really, really happy with the reviews. No joke, butterflies and pretty flowers covered the house. To everyone that reviewed, you deserve a lollipop and a bucket of ice cream. (I had a really corny joke there, but I'll spare you.) It's nice to know that I can make people laugh, I aim to please. I was just thinking about the season finale where Luke has just said that Jess can stay. He He He, he's so cute, you just wanna hug him (among other things). Better stop there, I'll go on forever. LOL. Please I beg you keep reviewing, I like knowing that I'm not the only one enjoying this fic. Oh Yeah, I don't' know if every one knows what a Bacardi Breezer, so I'll tell you any way, it's a fairly strong alcoholic drink that tastes extremely a lot like a cordial. After about 3 bottles you're pretty tipsy. Just so you know. 

That's not said

"Drunkenness is nothing

but voluntary madness"

-Seneca

"You both realise, Lorelai's gunna give you hell right," Luke said, the remanent of the shrapnel, is in a bag over his shoulder.

"Since when does Lorelai care about the safety of Taylor and Kirk?" Jess scoffed, gently helping Rory down.

"She doesn't, but Lorelai loves mayhem and destruction, and you two didn't invite her to help cause it. I wouldn't even attempt to console her about Dean either, she'll be heart broken that her daughter forgot about her."

"Well Luke, it's up to you to help her get over the pain," Rory laughed.

"Yeah, sex generally helps calms people down in these situations," Jess dodged a slap from Rory. "Hey don't look a me like that Luke. This town is over run with weirdos but even they can see that you love her."

"Oi, I let you off when you should be cleaning the mess off the cars."

"Ohh come on, it's not our fault that you decided that Taylor running was something good to egg." They walked into the diner, Lorelai was sitting at the counter. She saw them and started squealing and waving an orange piece of paper in the air.

"Look, Look! There's a dance on tomorrow! We all gotta go! It's in the park. Oooo, this is so cool!"

"Lorelai, there is no way in hell I'm gunna go to any town celebration, especially one that where you are expected to do something that results in pain and injuries."

"Luke, working in a diner for so long, has fried your brain. You need life experiences. And jeez, it's just a dance; there is no pain for you in that. If any one has the right to complain, it's me. Hah, you try to go to a rave in heels for six hours straight. Welts the size of weasels. Yuck! There now you're coming to the dance, or…… I'll describe in detail the life turning events of giving birth to Rory," Lorelai grinned at Luke's defeated face.

"Fine, but you're coming to," he said pointing at Jess.

"No. No way. I don't dance. Other people on my lap I'm fine with, but there is no way in hell I'm gunna dance," Jess refuted.

"Aww, please Jesse, be your best friend," Rory pleaded.

"Nup."

"Please can you go for me?" she looked up innocently at him.

Glaring at Luke, "I. Hate. You."

"Yes! He! He! Wear something nice, come on mum, we gotta go get clothes," Rory dragged her mother out the door. "See you at 7 here, K bye."

"Well this should be fun," Jess said sarcastically.

"Shut up, you're the one who caved."

"Yeah and you can say no to Lorelai."

"Won't say anything if you don't."

"Deal"

The two guys went to work around the diner, both musing about their respective Gilmores.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The next day.

"The yellows better, black is more practical, sliver shine and heels bigger than to inches just isn't safe. Now come on, I wanna go!" Rory yelled up the stairs.

"I am here. I am beautiful. I am ready, let us fly out into the yonder," she dramatically said, holding onto the banister.

They were at the car when Lorelai stopped and ran back into the house. She came back out with a portable esky in hand.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore," Rory said sternly, "do you have what I think you have in there."

"If you think that I have grog that suspiciously doesn't taste like it when mixed with say, punch; then you would be totally wrong and how dare you accuse me."

"Mum you can't spike the drinks, I don't think most people in this town can handle too much alcohol. They're dangerous enough with out being under the influence," Rory scolded.

"Ahh well, it can be a science experiment, you can hand it into your science teacher, top marks are guaranteed, Harvard would love it."

"I don't know you."

"Get in the car."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They met with Luke and Jess at the diner at 7:30.

Lorelai saw what they were wearing, and she jumped and grabbed onto Rory's arm.

"Oh my gosh, there's no flannel, I'm seeing things and I haven't even started drinking yet." Luke was wearing light jeans with a white polo shirt. His hat was still on and it clashed really badly with the rest of his attire.

"Yeah well, it took brute force to make him even consider not wearing it. Although he wouldn't even think about leaving the hat at home," Jess dead panned.

"This is not going to be good is it," Luke grumbled.

"Oooo, it's already started!" Lorelai squealed.

"Duh, that's what happens when you are late for something," Rory said.

They walked out into the park, lights surrounded the venue, like fairies dancing. Tables and Tables of food were lined up near the gazebo and chairs were positioned so they acted like a fence. The atmosphere was ever buoyant and people were laughing and dancing every where.

Lorelai ran off into the crowd before they could say anything. Miss Patty came over with a busty blonde at her side.

"Hello dears, what a lovely evening, you all look delicious. Luke no flannel? Well miracles will never cease. Here you must meet my niece Olivia. She is on holidays from Miami and is looking for a man,"

Luke groaned inwardly, but introduced them, "Hi, nice to ahh, meet you, I'm Luke and this is my nephew Jess and this is my friends Lorelai's daughter Rory."

"It's a pleasure,…….. Luke, maybe if time permits we could do something," she ran her tongue seductively across her lip.

Jess and Rory stifled giggles and left Luke to fend for himself.

They walked over to the drinks, neither had said anything yet, they didn't need too, their friendship was stronger than that.

"You look pretty," Jess complimented, passing her some punch.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad your self," Rory blushed, taking a sip of her drink. _'Jeez, that's a helluva understatement. He looks dead HOT!'_ Rory thought. Jess was wearing baggy, dark, green kakis, with a dark blue button up over a white, neckless shirt. (A&N: Mmmmmmmmmmmm)

"Heh, I didn't think anyone would actually have the nerve to spike the punch with Taylor almost asking for body searches.

"Has she really done it, what, how can you tell, it's exactly like punch?" Rory queried.

"My mouth is highly trained to taste even the tiniest traces of alcohol. It has been refined to scientifically analyse and say what I am drinking.

"Really. So what are you drinking?"

"Orange Bacardi Breezer. Tastes good too. Better not drink to much though, I'd rather not end up smashed," grinned Jess.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"Well usually, after I've been drunk I can't remember what I did the night before and I would like to be able to if I'm going to spend most of it with you. This made Rory go dark red, suddenly she really wanted to be with him, but not where every one was.

"Lets go to the bridge," Rory tugged his arm.

"Don't you wanna dance, I mean that is why you dragged me here?" Jess stayed where he was smiling.

"We can dance there, just come on, please."

"Alright," and he followed her to the bridge.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Luke stood with Olivia, desperately searching for Lorelai. She had brought him to this stupid thing then left him. Uhh! "Do you want some punch?" not waiting for an answer he walked to the refreshments. Olivia, was thick as two brick it seemed and couldn't take a hint. She stayed glued to his side, incessantly talking about Hollywood and things that he really didn't give a damn about. The more she talked, the more 'punch' he drank. After about six cups, he was fairly wasted and so he didn't resist when Olivia took his keys and led him to his bedroom.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Lorelai managed to pour the 6 pack of drinks into the bowl without being absconded by Taylor. A tall and handsome man, came up to her with a glass of punch. "You know, it works better with vodka."

"Yeah but this is almost undetectable. So who are you cuz, if you're single, dancing will be required," Lorelai said boldly.

"Daniel's my name, yes I'm single and apparently your very up front," he answered laughing.

"I'm Lorelai, did I scare ya?"

"Nup, let's dance."

"Hmm, not one for small talk are we, ahh well come on!" she dragged him onto the floor spinning round; many people moved away in fear of a heal flicking them in the face."

"This is fun."

"Yup it is," a contented Lorelai kept dancing, not worrying about Rory and Jess and forgetting about Luke in the process.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jess and Rory sat on the bridge, the silence was comfortable, each involved in their own thoughts. Jess laid back propping his head on his jacket. Rory smiled at him and put her head on his stomach, staring at the stars.

"It's funny to think that they're actually big chunks of rock," Jess broke the silence, as he unconsciously started playing with Rory's hair.

"Well that kinda kills the magic of it all," Rory joked.

"I'm sorry to break your fantasy. What ever can I do to make it up for you?"

"Nothing, you're here, that's enough for me."

"Aww, I feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

Rory got up and offered a hand to Jess.

"Can we dance," she said hopefully.

"Bu…, fine,"Jess was going to say no, but he saw her expression fall and he didn't want to disappoint her. They started dancing, Rory placed her head on his chest, "This is nice," she murmured.

"Yeah it is," Jess didn't want to move. The moment was perfect, for the 1st time in his life, he felt comfortable and safe, like he didn't have to pretend about who he was and what he was feeling. They stayed at the bridge until midnight; they talked about books, music and made up stories of the stars. When it was time to go, both were yearning for more, but didn't speak of it. They said goodnight and went off to find their parentals. Jess couldn't find Luke so he went back up to the apartment and layed on his bed. When he fell asleep, a smile turned the corners of the mouth.

Rory found Lorelai sitting with Daniel. She dragged her mother home under duress. Not bothering to change she went to sleep; the sent of Jess was embedded in her clothes.

In the morning Jess woke up at 7. In his zombie state, it didn't occur to him that it was strange that there was no noise coming from downstairs. After a shower he went to the diner to start his shift.

"Huh?" Jess looked round the room, the chairs were still on the tables and there wasn't a soul in sight. '_Hmm, ok so either Luke's dead, or is about to die. Party or open the place. Damn! Better open it, if he's not dead, he'll kill me.'_

So Jess, actually being nice to his Uncle, called Ceaser and opened the diner himself. _School's gunna have to be forgotten today. Funny, I wonder if this is counted as wagging.'_ Once the diner was finished with the breakfast rush, Jess went upstairs, to find Luke's ledger to do the next day's orders.

He went into Luke's room and nearly fainted. In Luke's bed, there was a very hung over Luke and an extremely happy Olivia.

After getting over the initial shock, Jess started smirking at the dishevelled Luke. _'This is way too good to leave alone. Damn, if I woke up like this, Luke would torture him until I died.'_

"Hey Luke, hows it hanging?" Luke groaned and held his head.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"If you. Want to. Live till. Your 18. Get out now! Ow!" Luke managed to spit out until the throbbing pain in his head held him back.

Jess laughed and grabbed the ledger then left the room, but not before adding; "So Olivia, have a nice time?"

"The best, your Uncles very, Ummm adventures," she wiggled her eyebrows. Jess winced, '_Gross.'_ Mental images flooded his brain.

After finishing the orders, he made Luke a hang over cure. Nearly four years of getting smashed had taught him how to make a really good one. A glass of coffee in his right hand and the drink in the left he up to the room. Olivia had left 15mins before, when Luke started to feel sick.

"Here," Jess passed Luke the yellowy liquid.

"That's gunna make me sicker." Luke turned his nose.

"Hey, I have years more experience than you at this, just drink it," Jess forced Luke to drink the whole cup and then the coffee to get rid of the taste.

"That's vile."

"Works though."

"Thanks."

"Least I could do. So how was last night? No wait don't answer that," Jess regretted saying that, the images were back. "Why were you drunk I mean, jeez, I've gotta be the most annoying thing in your life and although I'm pretty sure I drove my mother to drink, to don't strike me as the type too do so." The little undertone of bitterness wasn't missed by Luke.

"Your mother's not your fault mate. She's just a little unhinged. And I have no idea how I got drunk, all I had was punch because that stupid women wouldn't shut up."

Jess snorted, "Um, Luke the punch was spiked you idiot."

"The person who did that's gunna wish they'd drunk all that alcohol to dull the pain when I find'em. Wait how do you know it was spiked, I SWEAR JESS!! If you it was you, your…."

"Luke calm down, I could taste the alcohol, so I didn't drink it and it was Lorelai that spiked it. Any way, where would I get grog from?" Jess said innocently.

"Fine then, ugh Lorelai ain't getting any coffee from me. Hey why aren't you at school, you can't miss any more."

"Neh," Jess shrugged, "think of it as business studies, plus my grades are going up. I can miss today, it won't kill me."

"Yes, cuz your record of going to school is so great," Luke said sarcastically.

"I'm gunna go do your job now," Jess walked down again what Luke said cut him abit. _'Ahh fuck, getta grip Mariano. It doesn't matter what they think.'_ The amount of times Jess said that to himself a day was rising. Although Luke didn't mean to, it seemed that every time he made himself just a little open to hurt, someone would always beat him back down. If he was truly honest with himself, he was proud that he had actually attended school for two weeks straight. It wasn't that he couldn't do the stuff they set, it was that he could so it too well and it bored him. Jess found mostly no point in going anyway. Working in a diner for most of his life didn't seem to be too difficult. 

He ran his hand through his hair and thought about why he was doing this. Rory. The one thing in the world that wasn't bad and wouldn't hurt him. Jess sighed, four hours before he could see her again. He smiled at the thoughts of last night. The memories kept him going through the day with the smile staying in place.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ A/N: Okay I need to add a few things. I would have put it up the top but it was getting to long and then you wouldn't read this. Umm the whole Dean thing was out of character, but I dunno, I didn't want it to be boring. I actually think Dean would never do that unless he was high or something. This chapter, there isn't much substance, simply because I wanted to build Rory's and Jess' friendship before I did anything else. This one was tons harder to right, oh well we're getting to the good stuff now. I swear if I wrote as much as I do for this fic for essay's I'd be getting A++++++++(Hopefully). That's all, this next chapter won't be up for a few days cuz we're going to a place where there is no computers. I'm still writing though, I gotta pay someone to do this for me. Ugh. Enjoy!


	4. When truths are told

****

Disclaimer: I own Philadelphia and Poptarts. Mrs Fat is being lent to me and Michael Douglas came with her as a toy boy. I haven't even seen Strictly Ballroom and I don't intend too. I have the teddy in trade for NSYNC. Gilmore Girls was my child and I sold it for Jess. If you're really picky, I own nothing, except Daniel and this plot line and this disclaimer.

****

Pairing: This is stupid, every one knows Rory belongs with Jess. Ugh! Plus if you've read the rest of this story then you now that. For people that are starting the story here, You're stupid and read the 1st chapter then go on to the next one. 

****

Rating: I realise that for Pg 13. This is lame but hell I don't care :) 

****

A/N: Reviewers are cool!! Thanks again to everyone I really love the support. Special mention to Green Eve your advice was much appriceated. And Kate and someone cuz you keep reviewing. A stable environment is always welcome. Again you must forgive me for my geography. I figured out that I don't know where Hartford is. I assumed it was below NY so I looked on my map and Philadelphia was close to there so I used it. Ignore major details, they're not that important. In the 1st chapter, 'Collie' is supposed to be like that. The coffee that Lorelai ordered was supposed to be "Collie" but I screwed up. Sorry bought that. I thought I fixed it but I guess I uploaded the wrong thing. I have about 4 copies of the chapters that are all saved differently. To people that have no idea about what I'm talking about, relax, don't worry and buy yourself something nice, (go on you know you deserve it). Err…. out of general interest I have two questions:

Did people understand what Jess meant when he was talking to Luke when he was hung over? They are euphemisms that I used in a different way to what they originally meant. If you don't know what I meant, think about what Luke could have done the night before, if you still don't get it, don't ask your parents. Maybe only me and my sick mind understood them. Oh well. 

2- Does anyone reading this fic like Dean? Just curious.

****

When truths are told.

__

"A truth told in bad intent, beats and

lies the you can invent."

"Mom! Can you drive me to school?" Rory yelled, panickly running round the house.

"Why? And this better be good!"

"I missed the bus and the next one doesn't get there until 10:30, which means my darling teachers that give my performance report to Harvard won't be happy!"

"Good enough. Ugh! I shouldn't have danced so much, I can't walk properly."

"Your fault, I told you, Strictly Ballroom, wasn't for amateurs."

Rory and Lorelai sat in the car eating chocolate Poptarts and balancing cups of coffee.

"So mom, who was the guy you were with last night?"

"Oh Daniel, he's visiting from Philadelphia, his grandfather used to live here. Historical adventure he said he was on. It was great until he revealed that. Yuck, I don wanna go any further into my families past. Hell's gates would be safer. Where did you go last night? It seems you had a good time if you slept in.

"Me and Jess went to the bridge," Rory finished the rest of her coffee. "It was fun."

"Hmm, nothing else happened did it?" Lorelai joked, but secretly she was worried.

"Mom……we're not even dating."

"You think that stopped me? I know sweetie; you're an angel. You wouldn't date Jess."

"What's wrong with Jess?" Rory frowned.

"Well he's not really your type. I mean if you did date him, the whole town would totally flip. Unicorns would appear, dogs would dance and Taylor would stop wearing cardigans."

"That doesn't explain anything and so what the town thinks," Rory replied haughtily.

"Look honey, he doesn't deserve you, you're higher than him on the food chain. Jess is just hooligan that likes dead people and who is inconsiderate, self centred, childish, selfish and plain evil," Lorelai finished with a flick of her hand.

"Look who has the dictionary in her head today. That is so not true, I thought that you were going to give him a chance, any way here's my stop. Thanx," Rory jumped out the car thinking about what her mother said. She was starting to believe what the town made sense. _"No,_ _jeez, Jess has been nothing but good to you." _Rory scolded herself and walked to class.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Rory walked into the diner, slamming the door open and throwing her bag across the floor so it hit the barstools. Sitting on one, she folded her arms and hit her head on them. The aroma of coffee made her lift it up. Jess stood there with a half smirk on his face. "Something wrong?"

"Go away," Rory took the coffee.

Jess' expression softened. "Hey, it can't be that bad unless you have a terminal illness, tell me."

"Ugh! I hate PE!" answered Rory.

"Yep a fair people do," Jess said sarcastically.

"If I don't get at least a B+ on my prac exam tomorrow my average goes down," Rory spoke quietly into her coffee.

Jess hated seeing her look so sad. "Meet me here say five and I'll help you, I swear we'll get you that grade."

"Really?" Rory stared suspiciously at him.

"Sure, now go get changes, not a skirt or anything that falling or throwing is going to be a problem," Rory smiled and ran home to get ready.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Rory met up with Jess at 5 as promised. Her mother left a message on the machine saying she'd be home late and that money was some where for food. Rory left a note just in case her mum returned early.

"Hey," Jess smiled at Rory, "Luke I'm going."

"What? Where? Jess!" Luke yelled coming out of the kitchen.

"I told you, I'm helping Rory further her education," Jess replied annoyed.

"Huh? It better involve activities that keep all items of clothing on."

"Well it might get kinda hot so I might have to take my jacket off. That ok with you?" Jess said, sarcasm dripping off each word. 

"Jess, I don't care what happens, it's your fault. Let Rory get hurt, you'll wish were locked in a room with Lorelai that hasn't had coffee in 2 years. Got me?" Luke threatened.

Jess just stared stonily back at him, "Finished, okay see ya." Taking Rory's hand he led her to the car.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After 10 minutes of driving, Rory felt obliged to ask where they were going.

"You trust me right," Jess grinned.

"Yeah but,…… This isn't a weird abduction is it? Cuz my lack of knowledge and love of sports isn't that bad to realise that to practice for athletics you kinda need, I dunno maybe a ball a grass area, something in that vicinity."

Jess just laughed and kept driving. They arrived at the Hartford arcade; lights outlined the store, which stretched all down the block.

"Jess, this is an arcade," Rory spluttered as she followed him in.

"No really, damn, I was aiming for a church," Jess answered her.

"Jess…." Rory whined.

"Ok ok, calm down. You're not really the sporting protegy, so I decided that instead of throwing a ball over and over and making you do 50 pushups, I'd come here and develop your skills. Plus the incentives are really cool, once I won a camera," Jess said proudly.

"Awe,…Ooo! Ooo! I want that!" Rory started jumping up and down pointing to a white teddy bear that had a red bowtie.

"That's 500 tickets, do you really think you can get that many?"

"You don't think that I can do it? Oh, thanks, kill my confidence why don't you," Rory said igniratly.

"I didn't mean that. Come on. Show those crocodiles what you got."

"Say anything that corny again and I'll hit you!" Rory groaned and walked over to the singing crocs. After 5 games of that Rory asked, "Jess what is this helping me with; it gets the pent up frustration out sure but really, hitting crocs?"

"It's for your reflexes, jeez where have you been?" he answered.

"Oh right. Huh. Hey well I'm getting better. What now?" Rory looked round the room. There were gangs of people everywhere. One group caught their attention. They were on 5 dancing machines where you had to co-ordinate your feet with what the screen put up. Rory hit Jess on the arm and giggled. "That has got to be the saddest thing I have ever seen. Look they're all in time. Ugh! You gotta have no life to get that good!"

Jess laughed and dragged her away from the NSYNC wanna be's and stopped at a row of machines that all looked fairly similar. One was called 'Mrs Fat' and a pillow was her stomach, covered in a gaudy red material. Two plaits hung at her sides and her mouth could fit 3 human heads in it.

Jess swiped the money card and heaps of different coloured balls filled a square box. 'Mrs Fat's mouth started opening and closing. Rory started laughing, "Ok what do I do now?"

With a perfectly straight face Jess answered, "You gotta get the balls in the mouth, which is implying something that your innocent mind should not be exposed to until you're older.

Rory pouted and aimlessly tried throw the balls into the mouth. They hit every where, when one rebounded off the nose and nearly hit Jess in the face, he caught her arms. Shivers ran up both of them_. 'Just the cold'_ thought Rory, trying to convince herself it wasn't anything more.

Recomposing himself, Jess remembered what he was going to say. "Rory, don't take this the wrong away, but your hand eye co-ordination sux. You gotta look at what you're throwing at. Here I'll help. Just relax." _'Cuz I sure as hell can't' _he added in his head.

They tried again; Rory got quite a few more in this time. At the start of the exercise, they realised that if they gently pulled the tickets out, they could get extra.

"I'm guessing that for the test you have to shoot basketballs?" Jess asked. Rory nodded.

"Well then this should be perfect then," Jess showed Rory the basketball hoops." The more baskets, the more tickets. The secret to this is to aim for the box around it. K?" He shot and it went in cleanly. Rory tied and it hit the backboard, spun around the rim and fell through the net.

"It worked! Yay! I like this one!" Rory squealed. Jess smiled, he loved seeing her happy. "Congratulations, but you've gotta keep going. 

"They stayed there until 8:30, mixing all the games around and laughing at the dancing people. To be stupid they both decided to have a go at it. Neither could keep up so they made up their own routines. "You tell anyone I participated in this, will divulge to the world that you love Micheal Douglas," Jess threatened her, collapsing in some couches.

"What's wrong with him, ok so he could be my grandfather and his face might need to be nipped and tucked a little, but he is loaded…. Ugh we better get home soon. Mum's gunna freak if I don't get back."

"Yeah, I don't think Luke's to happy with me," Jess said regretfully. He took the bundles of tickets up to the counter. The guy weighted it. "480 tickets," he said in a bored tone.

"Ohh, that's not fair, and I don't have any more money," Rory said unhappily. Jess checked his pockets, "Damn, me either."

"Ahh well, I can get something else right," she didn't look at him and her voice trembled slightly. Jess knew it meant a lot to her to get the bear. "Just wait here a sec. Don't do anything," he walked back out to the machines and reappeared with a secret smile on his face. "Here," he flicked here a couple of dollars and a few nickels.

Rory's eyes shined, "where did you get this?" He just shrugged and said; "Okay which one do you wanna try?"

"Umm, well I need 20 tickets right and I only get one go, and the basketball one was my best so I guess that will do." Rory played, heaps went in and all the lights flashed. "That was cool!"

Jess grinned, "Jordan's got nothing on you."

Rory got down on her knees and counted the tickets; 15. "Damn, this games fun, but really scabby." Carefully, pulling the tickets out she tried for the extra ones. Usually she could only get 2-3 more. Gently, she got out 4, then as her hands shook, managed to get the 5 ticket. Rory ran over to the counter and slammed them on the glass. "There, now gimme that teddy!" she said to the scared attendant.

She leaped back to Jess who was leaning on the pinball machines. "I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" she screamed and hugged him. Swinging her round, people started staring but they didn't care. "See, we'll make a jock out of you yet," he said setting her down. "Come one you've gotta get some sleep and maybe some food cuz we haven't eaten since 5."

They drove home in silence. "Bye Jess," Rory smiled gratefully, "Thankyou for everything."

"It's okay, I like helping you," he said sincerely. She drove away, waving to him as she got smaller in the distance. Jess smiled and walked back into the diner.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next afternoon, Rory ran into the diner, Lorelai was already there, but Rory didn't seen to notice. She yelled for Jess who came from the kitchen. "Guess what I got! Guess what I got!" she said excitedly

"Umm…, for the look on your face I'm gunna say: D!"

"Hah, funny, I have never got a D in my life. Any way the teacher said that my stamina needed working on; ugh, who needs stamina when you've got coffee, the rope was a killer, jeez that thing should be illegal and I dunno but every reference I've read for a journalist, seem to include climbing a really high rope with no harness, I mean…."

"Rory, babbling," Jess said good-naturedly.

"Sorry, she said that my shooting and hand eye co-ordination was brilliant so she gave me extra marks and I got and A-!" by this time she was jumping up and down.

"See I told you. Here's the biggest cup I could find filled with coffee," Jess gave her the steaming mug.

"Thank you again Jess," Rory said softly and pecked him on the cheek. Luckily for Jess his skin colour made it hard for any one to tell if he was blushing, but if he didn't, fire engines would match him. Lorelai walked over and Jess returned to work, easily putting back up the mask of blankness. No one could tell what he was feeling, not even Rory, he didn't want her too, because if she did she might run and he couldn't bear that.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Is there something I don't know about and if there is what protection agency are you under because I know everything?" Lorelai sat next to her daughter, with a slight frown marring her happy features.

"Hi mom, umm, well you know last night how you weren't home; so I went out, well it was because my PE teacher said that if I didn't get a B+ my average would go down. So like most people I was really angry; think of your favourite TV show being cancelled right before the couple that have being flirting for ages were about to kiss; ugh I hate it when that happens. Off the subject but quite sad, you feel like you are losing a friend. Right, story, any way Jess offered to help so we went to the arcade," Rory took a gulp of coffee.

"Rory arcades and sports never really went together; there like a vegetarian owning a butchers shop," Lorelai was confused.

"I know, that's what I thought, but it really works, coz there was no use in trying to do pushups or anything that involved major physical activity because well I inherited your genes and I hate exercise, so we refined my throwing skill at the arcade. It was fun, I won a bear, I mean Jess helped me but I did most of it myself and then today I went really well in the test and it's thanks to Jess," Rory finished with a flourish. "Although I nearly didn't get it because we ran out of money, he got more some how I don't know where though," she added.

Lorelai went cold at that moment she was happy for Rory, but hearing the last sentence, it resurfaced the old hate for Jess.

"Kid, you don't know where he got it?" Lorelai asked slowly. Rory shook her head. "Umm sweets, there's a fair chance he probably nicked it off some little kid." Rory went white, "He wouldn't do that for me, it was just a bear."

"Rory," Lorelai said gently, "You've gotta face it, Jess isn't a good person, he never will be. Kleptomania seems to be a recurring thing for him. Who knows what he got up to in New York? He wouldn't have been sent here for no reason."

Rory stared at the ground; "I wanna go home."

Lorelai nodded, they didn't speak for the whole way home.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They walked in the house and Lorelai threw her keys on the table. "Oh! You remember Daniel; well he invited us too go to Philadelphia where he owns a huge hotel. Oh crap! Damn! Damn! Damn! Stupid Lorelai! Why do you always say stuff before reviewing the everything?" Lorelai started slapping her forehead.

"Mom, do you want me to call 911?" Rory asked.

"I got 4 tickets and I dumbly asked Luke if he and Jess wanted to go. It's this weekend so Sookie and Jackson couldn't come. Now I realise what I've done. Stupid Lorelai!" she began banging her head on the wall.

"Okay now mom, you can't afford to lose any more brain cells. Calm down. Jess isn't that bad and you'll be off with Luke any how so you won't be near him, and any way you can't revoke the invite now, that's rude," Rory tried to sooth her mother. This just made her more stressed.

"That's the whole point, you'll be with him, he's gunna be the 'Sirens' of your life. He is Satan's spawn and you're the innocent child waiting to be corrupted." Lorelai stopped for air. "Look I known you seem to like him, but I said I trusted your judgement and now I'm just asking for you to respect mine. I don't want you to get hurt that's all. Please just think about what I said."

"Fine, I'll consider it," Rory said in a low voice and walked into her room

Rory layed on her bed; over the past few days she had depended on him, more than her mom. Her mother. Didn't her judgement count for anything? She had lived in this world for longer than her. Rory sighed. She weighed the bad against the good and it was fairly one sided. For every good thing that Jess had done, there were 3 things bad. Logically she knew that she should stay away from him, but there was a feeling that she had never felt before and it scared her. Rory decided to ask Jess where he got the money from.

Walking out the door she called to her mother, "Mom I'm going for a walk." She knew where Jess would be; at the bridge. He was sitting down reading. He looked up and smiled to see her come but frowned when he saw her cold expression. 

"Where did you get the money from?" she asked.

"What money?" he joked, trying to lighten the situation.

"Jess just answer me," Rory wasn't in the mood for this. "Did you steal it."

Jess' face went unreadable, "So what if I did?"

Rory stepped back as he stood up. "Why didn't I listen to my mother, she said you were no good?"

"What, just no good or not good enough for the town princess? That's what you think right," he said scathingly.

"I didn't say that, you don't know what I think," Rory said defensively.

"No really? Yeah well you're not hard to read Lorelai. You do and think what your mother and this town wants. Even if it's not right. You're like a sheep; believing in everything they tell you and trying to live up to their wants and forgetting about your own," he said mockingly.

Shocked at how the conversation had turned Rory just shook her head and spluttered, "Don't lie, I'm not like that, you're just jealous."

"Of what? Being tied down with other peoples lost chances. I doubt it. Any way Philadelphia should be fun now won't it. Ahh well, you'll be in bed by 9:30 like a good little girl and I'll go knock off a bar. That's what you reckon I'll do right so I don wanna disappoint," Jess finished preparing to go turning on his heel.

"Jess I'm…." Rory pleaded but he turned round and said, "just in case you really wanted to know where the money come from, I saw a guy who owed me a couple of bucks so I decided to collect what was mine." With that he walked home, leaving Rory to collapse on the bridge crying; because she hurt him and because she knew what he said was true and the denied truth always burned more than a lie ever could.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Please Please Please Review, a one word submission is all I ask, just to know people are reading. If you want to write more I will be eternally grateful. Another thought for the road- I make all these conversations up in my head. Does this mean I'm crazy? Keep Reading and Reviewing!!!!!~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	5. Forbidden or Fate?

****

Disclaimer: Apparently I don't have enough money to aquire an American state, damn. I also don't have enough money for a Merc or a Rolls, I asked my dad and he said we'd need to sell both our cars and take out a loan. XXx, Stepmom, Richy Rich and Willy Wonka aren't and never will be in my pocession cuz I didn't think the ideas up. Which brings me to Gilmore Girls, hell I wanna be that smart. Oh, well can't have every thing in this world, except if you're Bill Gates, then you rule the world and every has to do as you say. I own nothing.

****

Rating: Pg 13, I think I might have broken the Pg 11 barrier, in this chapter, depends who you are; some people are sheltered.

****

Pairing: I would like to take this opportunity to thank Milo's parent. They couldn't have given us a better gift. Literati, duh!

****

A/N: The terrible but envediable has occurred. Madonna has released a new movie, Surviver(what no. it now), is screening on TV and I am ……… back at school. Ugh, they gave me a tone of Home Work on the 1st day. Mean people! This means there is no way I can get these chapters up as quick. This chapter was kinda slow cuz I was on holidays, but where I was at I wrote like 2 and half chapters, and then I ran out of paper. Heh Heh. Any way I'm really sorry cuz I love wirting these and I just don't have the time. I swear though I'll keep writing as everyone keeps reviewing. You can't understand what its like to open up my inbox and realise there is 5 e-mails that isn't spam. I feel so proud. I love everyone, hell may as well share it round!! LOL!!

To Kate, ramblings cool, that's what most of my essay's are. If you do decide to write a fic, tell me cuz I'd luv to read it. Good luck in year 12, I'm in year 8, still the babies.

To Elwood Gurl 21 nice to know you care so much LOL!! Hope you like this chapter.

To Sarah I'm an Aussie, you like Jess as much as I do, and yeah the most gorgeousguy in the world suits pretty good. To reply to your spoiler I read that Milo signed a deal for another 2 years so hopefully the last part doesn't happen, the first bit sure but if the 2nd bit does I start a petition or we could just kiddnap him for our own uses.LOL!!!

****

Forbidden or Fate?

__

"He who cannot forgive

a trespass of malice to his

enemy, has never yet tasted

the most sublime 

enjoyment of love"

-Johann Kasper Lavater

Two days after the bridge incident, all four people were sitting in the car; the hours long journey, was tense from the start and only got worse as the heat increase and tempers frayed.

Jess and Rory hadn't spoken a word to each other. Jess went back to being the sullen teenager, that he was when he first came to Stars Hollow. Luke noticed the change and tried to ask him about it, but all he got was a sarcastic stare. It was hard for Jess to really trust anyone like he did for Rory, if anything his mother just inforced his natural instinct to close up against the world. He couldn't understand fully why her mind had changed so quickly, he knew that Lorelai was involved somehow, but she wasn't the whole reason. Jess hurt to remember that living in this world you are going to be pained and to be the one to inflict it; and that didn't change for a single person. What killed him the most though, was that he still wanted and needed her, a power that no one had ever had over him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They were in Philadelphia now, driving around, looking for the hotel. Luke was driving and complaining about big cities and Lorelai wasn't helping by trying to direct. "Luke, nuh uh, that way!" she took the steering wheel and turned it. 

Luke finally had enough and didn't want to die so he pulled up onto the curb. "Okay Lorelai you ever do that again, and I'll drive straight home and never give you coffee as long as I live."

Lorelai just pouted and stuck her tongue out at him.

Jess sighed, "Luke, gimme the me the map." Luke passed it to him. After about 5 minutes of deliberation he looked up and got out of the car and went round to Luke's door. "Well?"

"What?" Luke looked confused.

"I'm the only one who knows how to get there, so I get to drive. Don't argue cuz, I really don't feel like it," he added tiredly. Luke and Jess swapped seats and they went off again. Jess stopped at a huge hotel; the inner circle was lined with Roll's and Mercs. It towered stories and was all sophistically decorated.

"Jess, this can't be the place," Luke said.

"'De Burke Elegance' yup that's what it says on the ticket. Huh, I've never stayed in anything like this, come to think of it these cars look more comfortable than my flat," Jess answered. A nicely dressed man in a suit took their bags and led them to reception. When Luke showed them their tickets they rang a bell and Daniel came out of his office.

"Lorelai! You made it! You must be Luke; Jess and I met you last time Rory. I would love to stay and chat but I have to organise for tonight. Here are your keys and events timetables. I'll see you at the ball." He was taken away by a frantic manager.

They took the elevator to their rooms, which were all in a row. "Lorelai before you even start, 2 rooms have king size beds which we get each and Jess and Rory can have the rooms with 2 singles. The dinner thing starts at 7 so we got 4 hours to kill. We'll meet out here at 6 then go down together," Luke instructed them.

"Bully," Lorelai pouted.

"Just organising or we'll never get anywhere," he replied.

They all got settled into their rooms, Jess read, Luke went to look at the basketball courts and Lorelai and Rory squealed at the hotel pamphlet. "Look at the swimming pool, it's indoors and warm, with a sauna. Ooo! Hey it closes and 10pm. That's early. Oh well. What's the ball thing where going tonight for?" Rory asked.

"Ahh, umm I think it's for the opening of the place. Who cares really, this hotel is cool," Lorelai said excitedly.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A few hours later, Lorelai and Rory were running around looking for clothes. Jess and Luke just wore tuxes. Luke watched on bemused at them, where as Jess ignored them and kept reading. Finally at quarter to 7, they made their way down to the bottom floor. Their rooms were on the 24th floor so it took awhile to get down, even in the lift.

"I wanna go! I wanna go!" Lorelai jumped, making the elevator move.

"Ok, ok, we're there now let me out!" Rory pushed through the door in fear of it falling.

They walked into the ballroom which was decorated in gold and silver strips of material, hanging down the walls and then round tables of various sizes circled the room with matching tablecloths. A penguin waiter led them over to a table on the side of the stage, which was to the far end of the room. The crystal chandeliers reflected strobes of light onto the floor like diamonds and pearls. Each took a seat, the place settings all matched their surroundings.

"Why are there 3 sets of every thing, I do not need 3 plates plus 2 bowls and another 3 glasses. Jeez who does the washing up?" Luke ranted.

"Be quiet, you're so picky. Relax have fun, breathe the air, embrace the embuillent presence of people that have much more money than we will ever had combined," Lorelai said in a posh British accent taking a sip of white wine.

"What's this?" Luke drank a clear liquid that was in a bowl and had a lemon slice in it.

"Luke, I swear, you need a life. And fast. You wash your hands in that," Jess said.

"Ahh, the sullen one speaks. What' wrong with you? I've heard silence be louder than you, Lorelai stared hard at him.

"Don't feel like talking," Jess shrugged. A tense lull fell apon the group; it was becoming extremely common. Luckily for them the food came and eating the many meals provided a needed distraction. When the room was finished, the crockery was taken away and people got up for speeches.

"I'm bored," Lorelai whined.

"The speeches haven't even started yet," Luke said witheringly.

"Yeah, but I'm being prepared. Look what happened when I wasn't," she answered waving her hand at Rory.

Luke rolled his eyes and looked towards the stage. Daniel moved towards the centre, there was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Now I know that some people are getting bored slash ansty, so I say thankyou to everyone here and I pronounced my hotel, the 'De Burke Elegance' OPEN!" pulling a leaver, shiny confetti fell from the roof and loud music blared from the speakers.

"Lets go!" Lorelai dragged Luke form his chair; "I never got a chance last time. Oh yeah, no punch for you!" she laughed, leaving Rory and Jess alone at the table staring at imagined objects. A very good looking guy came up to them. "Now, I've been watching you all night pack away more food than I do in a week, so I figured that you'd have enough energy to dance with me," he offered Rory his hand," and it does seem a shame to only let you dance with your brother." Looking at Jess, who stared sullenly back, turning to Rory; Jess said, "Well, go, it's not like I'd be good enough for you any way."

Rory opened her mouth slightly, her eyes had a film of tears over them, she blinked them away, her gaze turned cold. She stood up and took the guy's hand, "Well with a pick up line like that who could refuse?" In Jess' plain view, she started dancing with him. "Umm, what's your name?" she stuttered. "Brent, and you are?" "Rory," she answered. Feeling the anger and sadness that had consumed her thoughts for days, she gathered the nerve to lay her head on his shoulder. In her mind, she told herself she was enjoying Brent, but really she wanted to hurt Jess for what he thought. How could he accuse her of that? Rory knew exactly the reason, but she didn't want to admit it.

Jess sat the table; he felt the guilt of hurting her. This was a fairly new emotion for him and he hated it. There was nothing in his life that he had ever needed to feel guilty about, except for the scars his mom and dad had left, buried deep in his sub-conscious from when he was little. Jess didn't like what he had said to Rory, but he thought she deserved it. Now she was dancing with that guy, jealousy arose in his chest. When he saw her put her head on his shoulder, something snapped. It was more than he could take. That should have been him, like it was on the bridge that night. Maybe he didn't mean anything to her; she seemed to be getting on fairly quickly. Maybe Jess was just the rebound guy, without the whole relationship part. He got up form his seat, leaving the music and laughter behind and walked towards the lift where he could forget about everything. _"The little alcohol bottles weren't in there for nothing' _he thought. He reached the lift and pressed the button for it to shut.

Rory saw Jess leave and she knew she couldn't leave things like this, there was something about Jess; when she touched him, when she talked to him, when they sat in silence, everything he did fascinated her, he was enchanting, dangerous but loving, something that she should stay away from but couldn't. Wouldn't. The door on the lift was inches from closing, Rory stuck her foot in and jammed it from shutting. She squeezed in and pressed the close button, then turned around to face Jess.

'_Oh crap, don't do this Rory. I don't wanna talk. Just go away' _Jess pleaded in his mind. Inside, he was hurt and angry, torn up about what he felt. Outside though he was calm, unfazed by anything and uncaring about the girl who was in his every thought and every desire.

"Why aren't you with that guy, he seemed to be more your type?" Jess said to her.

"Jess I'm so sorry," Rory couldn't look at him.

"For what, leading me on or just plain shattering our friendship?" he said bitterly.

"I didn't mean to……. I don't think that… Please, I don't want us not to be friends," she spluttered.

Jess turned away, looking at her pained him more than she could understand. All she wanted was to be friends and he didn't think he could deal with that. She reached up and tried to get him to look at her. He pushed her hand away, more roughly than he intended the warmth of sent shoots of electricity through his body.

"Jess please, talk to me," her voice quivered.

"Rory, just don't," he said harshly backing away. Suddenly the light went off and the lift was plunged into darkness. Seconds later an emergency light dully glowed above him.

"Jess what's happening?' he could hear the fear in her voice, he wanted to hold her, to comfort her but he knew that he couldn't.

"The powers out, the life isn't moving," he answered shortly. Pressing the phone button he called the reception. "Excuse me what's wrong, I'm stuck in the lift," he asked as politely as he could.

"I'm sorry, the powers out. The emergency power is running but we're having problems returning all of it to the lifts."

"So you me I have to stay here?" Jess was slightly panicked; he didn't want to be here with Rory, the proximity was to close.

"I'm extremely sorry sir, you will be re-embursed by the hotel, for now I suggest you just sit tight."

"Okay thanks," Jess sighed. _'Please don't let me do something I might regret' _he begged to anyone that was listening.

"This is weird," Rory half laughed. Seeing his cold stare, she crumbled, " Jess I can't take this any more. I hate not being able to talk and touch you. You said that I think that your not good enough for me, I don't think that, I….I just got scared. Your different, I don't understand what you make me feel. I'm so sorry," she stared at him, begging him to forgive her and something that he recognised in himself but never thought would see in her.

Need and want began to take over him; slowly he backed her against the wall. Jess needed every part of his being not to rush into this. He rested his hand on her hip and the other moved up her side. The fingertips softly traced her lips and then went to cradle the back of her neck. Their breathing was becoming erratic; Rory looked at him in awe. He lent forward and kissed both her eyelids, then her ear and then placing them to the corner of her mouth. This contact was killing him, but he wanted her to beg for him, to know what it was like to need someone that bad. 

"Jess please," Rory whimpered and that was all he could bear. He pressed his mouth against her's; further he indruded. Gently he tilted her head up and licked her bottom lip. He guided her jaw to part, allowing him in, his tongue traced her teeth then stroked her tongue. They broke apart for air, but connected again seconds later. Feeling that his knees weren't going to hold him much longer, Jess sunk onto the floor, lightly tugging Rory to move with him. He pulled her on top of him and kept kissing her; Luke was gunna kill him, but he didn't care, he had been patient enough. Thinking was becoming a problem now so he gave in to most of his inhibitions. He wouldn't let it go that far just yet, it wasn't right or where he wanted it to be, it would only humiliate her now any way, so Jess was eager just to kiss until something stopped them

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After what seemed like and eternity, they both sat up gasping for air. Their jaws ached and their lips were tender and malleable. Rory sat in his lap and turned towards, "I don't think anything like that, I swear I don't," she buried her head in his neck. He cuddled her, "Shh Ror, I know, it's okay." They sat together for awhile until Jess asked the question that plagued him. "Does this mean we're a couple now?" bracing himself for the answer. Rory pondered for a minute, "Yes," relief surged through him, "but," '_damn'_ "We can't tell Luke or my mom just yet. I don't want to upset her."

Jess smiled, as long as he was with Rory that was all that he cared about. "A clasdine relationship, never had one of those before, sounds fun." He kissed her fore head. The lights came back on and the sound of the lift started moving again. They stood up, still holding onto each other.

"That was very strange and cliché," Rory muttered.

"Uh huh," was all Jess could come up with.

The doors opened and they went to their rooms. Unsure of what do next, they stood there for a second.

"Umm, I know this is kinda fast so I understand if you say no, but do you wanna come in my room for a bit, we could watch the movies you and your mother insanely brought?" Jess said in a rush fidgeting with his cuffs. Rory looked at him, the vulnerability of a child, temperarily surfaced in his eyes then faded again. "Okay, I gotta get changed 1st." A smile lit up his face; she had never seen him this happy. '_This can't be good. Ugh, stop it Gilmore, Jess wouldn't try anything here; but even if he did, would you stop him?" _ A voice in the back of her head whispered. She shook the thought off and got changed into her PJ's. Rory got the videos and then went straight into Jess' room. Jess was wearing grey sweats and a loose T-shirt.

He smiled, "wadda ya got?"

"Er, Willy Wonka, the classic, Stepmom, a tear jerker, xXx, cuz mom thinks Vin Diesal is hot and Richy Rich cuz I want the house."

Jess sat on the bed, leaning up against the headboard, "Muculy Culkin's really scewed up, imagine getting married and his age." Rory shook her head; "At least he didn't have a kid. So you wanna watch…" 

Jess tilted his head, "I can safety say under normal circumstances I would never subject myself to Stepmom, xXx or Richy Rich, so I guess I'm gunna have to watch Willy Wonka for the millionth time.

Rory grinned, knowing that he had chosen that because she wanted to watch it. She put the video in and looked around the room to find a place to sit. The chair was covered in Jess' stuff and the other bed was to far away from the T.V.

"Sit here," Jess pattered the space between him legs. Rory looked unsure, but after a moments hesitation she accepted the offer, climbing to sit with him. This closeness was intimidating, especially since they were on the same bed and no parents near by. Jess felt the tension in her, so he turned her head, "We don't have to be here if you don't want, but I promise I won't do anything you don't wanna do."

Rory turned back round and settled into him, taking his hands she wrapped them around herself. "No, I like it here and I do trust you." Happily Jess propped his chin on her head and they watched the movie. It was 11pm when it finished and they were in the same position that they were at the beginning. Luke and Lorelai hadn't been heard yet so both figured it'd be ok to stay here for now.

"So are you going to go now?" Jess asked tentivly, he didn't want her to but he knew she should.

"You really want me to go?" Rory asked lazily, her eyes were half closed, enjoying his warmth.

"No but what about your mother. I don't even want to contemplate what she might do if she found us like this."

"Ugh, lets not think about that at the moment," Rory screwed up her face up. Jess' hand slipped from her arm and moved to the bottom of her pyjama top. Slowly it slid underneath and traced her belly button. He could feel the muscles tighten. "Can I?" he whispered in a half-completed request.

Rory didn't answer; she just closed her eyes and pushed her head slightly into his chest. Jess brought his hand up further reaching her solar plexus. He didn't want to venture any more, it was still early. He tiptoed back down again and Rory took the back of his head and brought his mouth to hers. She layed back in the pillows, him partially covering her. The kiss grew more intense until Jess broke away. "This is way too fast," with the other girls her probably would have slept with her already, but he didn't want it be like that with Rory. She nodded, her lips were slightly swollen and glowing red.

"I should really go, they've gotta be back soon," she smiled at him and stroked his cheek. "Tomorrow presents a challenge of self control."

"I think I might just stay in a cold shower for the whole day, you could join me," he added wickedly. Rory blushed and lightly kissed his forehead and went back to her room to dream about what mother had feared ever since she laid eyes on him.

~ ~ ~ ~Come on, read and review, it doesn't take long. Please!!!!!! Go on about how much you like Jess if you want, just to know people are reading Thankyou.~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	6. Hiding for the Peace

Disclaimer: Still own basically nothing. I only own half of the De Burke Elegance. The elegance part came from the pen I was writing with. Umm. I own the pool. This is my dream pool by the way.  
  
Rating: Pg: 13 I MADE THE MARK! I feel proud. I would like to thank my mom for letting me rent M 15 movies, the Cruel Intentions cast, my school...  
  
Pairing: Jess and Rory sitting in a tree (or should I say bridge) K-I-S-S-I- N-G, ugh, you know the rest!!  
  
A/N: Please forgive me!!! I know it took me a while for this chapter but I had writer's block, time block, computer block and school block. I'll stop whining now. Okay, now I'm not offended when I say this, but it's kinda hard to show that when I can't talk to you. My grammar isn't the best I know, my primary school told us how to form a sentence and left it like that. I'm probably better at Japanese grammar than English. But this said, sometimes I won't use proper grammar if someone is talking, I try to keep the characters real as possible and people don't generally use the proper way to talk all the time. The Aussies are famous for shortening basically everything as my mum keeps telling me every time I say can-neen. (canteen) Any way THANK YOU for all the kind reviews and praise. Heh Heh, I got almost double the amount of reviews I usually do. Although I'm not sure whether that was because of the Jess thing or you really liked the story. Personally I'm happy with both. LOL! Please keep the support up; the headaches are all worth it after I get the reviews.  
  
-To Shadowcat, what can I say. Wow. I'm getting the slightest impression that you like Jess. You sure you're not a Narco? Okay sorry that was uncalled for. Please forgive me, I totally understand the obsession!! I read some fic, which said there was a life size poster of him. Damn. I want it but my parents would absolutely slaughter me if I printed it off. Ahhh..  
  
-Sickyoungchick, cool name by the way. Any way I live just above you, but not where the politicians and the Big Banana are. That was my attempt at being cryptic. Ah well. Thanks for recommending the story, jeez, it's brilliant, but bloody hell, I had to reading something a little less taxing after reading it, the characters kinda scared me. Believe me, I would love you to review whenever you feel like writing. Even if you just wanna vent. Except if you decide to convert and actually decide to like Dean and then I might draw the line. Okay, then enjoy the chapter!!!!!  
  
Hiding for the Peace "Even a fool who holdeth his peace is counted as wise" -Bible Jess and Rory both slept extremely well after all that had happened. Each was filled with contentment and dreamt about the indescribable. In the morning both woke up to find their minders already awake and dressed. Lorelai had made coffee for them and was now reading a fashion mag. Rory was so shocked she called hardly speak, "Mom, now seriously are you on drugs?"  
  
Lorelai grinned, "Yeah well you got me, but only the ones that make you dopey and give you the munchies."  
  
Rory checked her watch, "Why the hell are you up at 11:30 when you didn't even come back till after 11 at night. Come to think of it, what did you do last night?"  
  
Lorelai looked mischievously, "Well.."  
  
"Lorelai was taken away by some nice people, that I would really like to thank for the moments of peace and then kill for letting her go." Luke walked into the room, behind him was a sleepy looking Jess whose hair was messed up and him pyjamas all rumpled. He sent a secret smile to Rory who discretely smiled back. Jess sat on the end of her bed, close but not too close.  
  
"Who were you taken by?" Rory asked, returning back to the subject.  
  
"The cops," Lorelai giggled, "and then they made me phone Luke, who had to pay a whole lot of money to get me out. Luke begged to keep me there but they kept insisting that I leave. Don't know why, the officers bum I slapped seemed to be happy."  
  
"What did you do?" Rory was enjoying the tale.  
  
"Umm.. I went swimming in the fountain out the front of the hotel. Apparently these people aren't into the Japanese public bathing system."  
  
"The scary part is, she wasn't even drunk," Luke added, "What did you two do, we didn't see you dancing?"  
  
"Ahh., I didn't want to dance so I watched Willy Wonka again," Rory skirted around the details, luckily for her, the parents didn't detect anything.  
  
"Jess where did you go?" Luke pushed.  
  
"Well I heard there was a great strip club down town, so I decided to check it out. Worth the money too."  
  
"Jess," Luke said warningly.  
  
"I just went out okay. Just out," he replied throwing his hands up in frustration.  
  
"Fine then. Lorelai and I thought we could and when I mean we thought, I mean we are; gunna go out today and explore the sights and unfortunately shop. Al-to-get-her," Luke said, stressing the last word.  
  
"Yes sir," Lorelai saluted him, "Now get out so Rory can get changed, " she shooed them out the door.  
  
"So you and Jess made up it seems."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"What was the fight about any way? You never told me." Lorelai stared at her daughter.  
  
"Oh. I said something I shouldn't have. We're good now," Rory answered. Seeing that Rory didn't want to continue the conversation, Lorelai left it for another time.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
They were now shopping at the mall. Luke and Jess were dragged to every store that didn't include a satanic sign on the door.  
  
"Luke, remember when I said I hated you?" Jess dead panned to his Uncle.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That hate is tripling with every place we visit."  
  
"Hey you liked the historical places right. Oh I give up, I'm starting to hate myself," Luke looked at the two girls who were squealing at a fluffy purple elephant.  
  
Jess spotted a bookstore 'thank you'. "Rory, you wanna look in the bookstore?"  
  
Rory ran to it, not waiting for everyone else. Jess smiled and took off after her, Lorelai and Luke tagged behind.  
  
Jess went up behind Rory's back and was about to kiss her when he heard Luke and Lorelai. Annoyed he picked up a book and started reading it. Rory gave him an apologetic look and all he could think about was how good she tasted. The familiar feeling of need coursed through his veins, he struggled for control over his body.  
  
"This sucks," he whined to her.  
  
"I know," she sighed and they went back to the books.  
  
After half-a-hour, Lorelai got impatient, "Come on! This is what libraries were invented for. Rory there's a swimmers shop over here." Rory reluctantly followed her mother. She found a bikini that she really liked, but didn't know if it was for her. It was kinda skimpier than for what she was used to. Lorelai caught her looking at is. "Ooo, look Rory's got a bikini. Heh heh! So you going to buy it?"  
  
Rory looked wistfully at it, "I don't know, I mean I don't go swimming that often and it costs heaps and what if I get skin cancer from to much exposure and what if I look stupid in it and."  
  
"Calm down, jeez I'll pay, you need swimmers any way, think about it, what are you going to wear when I take you to the nude beaches, your not really going naked and honey anything would look great on you, except Pokka-dots. Eww, stupid people who invented those. Ugh, I think the unfounded hate stems from a bad experience with chicken pox." Lorelai led Rory to the cashier and payed for it so she couldn't say any more.  
  
"Thanks mom," she said quietly.  
  
"That's why I brought you into this world. Ugh! It's 6:30 already, I need food. Oh my gosh!! I mentioned food before coffee! This is bad. I must be starved. The blood sugar levels must be so low they have taken over my coffee genes. Okay Luke. Need Luke. Luke equals food. Oh no, I did it again. I'm going crazy!" Lorelai looked shocked.  
  
"No actually I'm pretty sure that you going crazy happened a loooong time ago. Where were you two? I'm hungry?" Luke walked up behind them.  
  
Lorelai forgot about her dilemma and remembered about Rory, "Rory got her first bikini!" she squealed.  
  
Jess smirked but refrained himself from saying one of the millions of comments that went through his mind when he saw Rory go deep red.  
  
"Well congratulations, lets get dinner," Luke marched over to the closest café. It was packed so they had to sit in a corner booth. Jess and Rory were pressed side by side, the memory of the night before resurfacing. Fortunately for them, Lorelai was more interesting in her proximity to Luke. The dinner finished and the teenagers were relieved to get out of there, Jess had to check himself, not to run his hand up her thigh that was innocently exposed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
By the time they got home it was 8:30, much to Rory's dismay Lorelai made her go with her to the gym to look at the guys and laugh at people exercising. "Why people exercise is insane, and at this hour is totally beyond me, but it's funny," Lorelai took Rory away.  
  
They finally made it to their room it was 10pm, after the gym closed they went to Starbucks for coffee and cake. Rory said goodnight to her mom and went to her room. She was contemplating sneaking into Jess' room, but she found a note under her pillow. 'Hey, your mom's insane, meet me at the pool at 12. Bring your swimmers.' Rory felt mixed emotions about the note, for most though, it was excitement. It was under lined with trepdatation that she couldn't ignore but was willing to conquer if she could be with him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Two hours later, she changed into her new swimmers, studying herself in the mirror. 'Ugh, get going Gilmore." Slipping quietly down to the pool, she saw him standing there, a smirk set firmly apon his face.  
  
"How did you get in?" she asked him.  
  
He shrugged, "I've been picking locks as soon as I could walk." Jess took off his shirt, leaving him with only dark blue board shorts on.  
  
Rory didn't completely know whether he meant to be seductive, but what her mind could process, was that he was really hot. His body was lean, the muscles defined, but not over blown. Her breath caught in her throat. He was amused at her staring, he walked over into the pool, diving in smoothly; not a splash was made. Jess turned to her, "aren't you coming in?" he grinned an invitation.  
  
Slowly she took her skirt off and then her top. She felt really vulnerable, with this amount of skin showing and Jess kept staring intently at her. Flicking the elastic, she let her hair fall past her shoulders. Rory walked into the crystal blue water, this pool was huge and the glass walls were covered in greenery. There was a waterfall at one end, surrounded by rocks and little angel statues that spurted water. Rory noticed none of this though; all she saw was Jess lazily floating in the water, waiting for her. She could feel her hands ache to touch him, she was falling hard and she knew it. What troubled her was how Jess felt, was it as strong a feeling for him? She could easily tell he felt at least something, but did he just think of her as a passing fling, he could have anyone he wanted, so why her? She was now fully in the cool water, it was just above her shoulders. Taking a breath, she ducked under. Coming up she found herself face to face with Jess, "Hey."  
  
"Hello," she said weakly. He leaned into kiss her but she gently pushed him away. Curiousness flickered in his eyes; he cocked his head to the side, "Something wrong?"  
  
"No,..Yeah, not really, oh hell. Jess I want.need to know what you feel?" she said desperately.  
  
A look of surprise came across of his face, "you really don't know?" She shook her head, biting her lip.  
  
He sighed and gathered his thoughts, "I like you...a lot... More than that I think it's to early to say.. I've never felt like this before, my other girlfriends,... well we didn't do much more than one thing." His voice changed, "I think this is more than what you and Dean had. I don't want to compare,..but it's hard."  
  
A shiver ran up Rory's spine at the sound of his voice; not because of fear, but anticipation.  
  
Jess walked closer, sending rippled through the water. Rory backed up until she hit the edge of the pool, he kept coming closer. For the second time in two days, they were in this position. Leaning in towards her he spoke huskily, "You're beautiful, something I shouldn't have, but for some unspoken reason I do." His voice cracked on the end of his sentence and he pulled her towards him. Rory's head went cloudy; every part of her was burning. He ducked in and started the kiss. Rory put her arms around his neck, clinging to him as if she might drown. The fiery heat intensified; the skin to skin contact was inflaming the uncontrollable need for him. Jess picked up her hips and she responded by wrapping her legs around his waist.  
  
"Do you have any idea the agony I've been in all day, not being able to touch you." He feverishly kissed and suckled her neck, down toward her clavicle. Rory unwittingly moaned quietly from the pleasure, making Jess shudder. Rory arched her back, letting him venture where he wanted. A loud noise cut through the room. They stopped and listened, both recognised it, "Oh damn, it's my mom. What if she knows... Jess." Rory whispered panickly.  
  
Jess cut here off, "Rory, come on." Pulling her out the pool, he grabbed their clothes and towels and led her to the sauna. Quietly they closed the door and watched through the window. Luke and Lorelai came into sight. They both stripped to their swimmers and dived in; frequent calls for Lorelai to be quiet were ignored even when told she couldn't have coffee for a week.  
  
"Please tell me this isn't real," Rory urged Jess.  
  
"Now see I would but then what we just did wouldn't be and that's bad," he smirked at her. She blushed again and realised she was cold. The water and Jess kept her warm but now neither were touching her. Breaking her gaze from the window she reached up to hug Jess. The skin contact started the need again; the fleeting thought that her mom might walk in was extinguished when she hungrily kissed him. Her hands ran up and down his bare chest, the heat from him melded with her's. Jess tangled his hand in her hair and the other pressed the small of her back. Rory could barely control anything; every part of her was responding to the kiss and to his body; she could feel his arousal and it increased this insatiable need for him.  
  
Breathing heavily Rory spoke on his mouth, "We gotta stop."  
  
He groaned softly, "I know."  
  
Disintangeling themselves, they tried to regain control. After putting on their clothes they sat on the benches not quite touching.  
  
"I think we should talk," she said seriously to him.  
  
Jess nodded slightly, not smirking because he knew how important this was to her. "Oh jeez, Luke and Lorelai are out there. The irony," he sighed.  
  
"Maybe it's like a fate thing, I mean it does give us no excuse to talk and that we do... A really bad thing would be if they decided to get all hot and steamy in the sauna... Oh damn stop me," Rory smacked her head and stared up at his handsome features. She looked at his neck, it was easier than his face. Taking a breath she gathered her thoughts and wits, nervously fiddling with her clothes, Rory reminded herself why she was asking this.  
  
"You.. have done.... it before, haven't you," it was a statement more than a question. He nodded.  
  
"And you're, um.. fairly.. um.. experienced right."  
  
Again he nodded, an ashamed look crossed his face, it turned to urgency, "but I promised never to push you and I always keep my promises." He searched her eyes.  
  
"Shh... it's okay," Rory took a breath, "you know I'm not ready.. yet. But. ugh, I don't know how to describe what you make me feel. It's like... I can't think when you touch me... You and I, we've gone further in two days than Dean and I went in a year," she added quietly, playing with his hair.  
  
Jess' eyes went wide, "So he never slipped the tongue?"  
  
Rory laughed and blushed at his comic expression, "such and eloquent way to describe it, and no, you claim first for that."  
  
She moved closer to him; Jess brought his arms around her, nursing her, keeping her safe from the world. Rory spoke softly again, "Jess... I want you to be the first again." Not knowing how to respond; Jess hugged her tighter and kissed her hair, trying to show her what he felt. They didn't speak, until they heard the voices fade away. Slowly and unwillingly they walked back to their rooms; the relationship changed slightly. Each had grown, not separately but together. They kissed again; full of affection and then eventually stopped. In their beds, they went to sleep, happily but not with out the feeling of a new gap in them, one that only the other could fill.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Late the next morning, they were in the car driving back to Stars Hollow. Everyone said goodbye to Daniel and Lorelai tried to steal basically anything that wasn't cemented down. After much persuading, she finally let go of the idea that she couldn't take the toilet seat.  
  
"But it's pretty; look at the glitter and the little fishy's, they want me to sit on them," she whined.  
  
"Lorelai," Luke said sternly.  
  
Lorelai pouted at him, a strange glint was in her eyes that Jess caught. He raised his eyebrow but let it pass.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
In the car, they shared around the two baskets of fruit and two baskets of chocolate. As the receptionist promised, Jess and Rory were compensated by the hotel; in their minds they both thanked the lift for stalling, the precious moments still fresh memories.  
  
"What did you do when the power went out? Ooo! Did you try to climb out the top? I saw that on James Bond!" Lorelai asked them.  
  
Knowing Rory couldn't lie to save herself, Jess answered, "Well after 'I Spy' got boring, we started talking about what you two were doing. I had my money on skinny-dipping. Apparently I was pretty close," Jess smirked at them.  
  
"Yeah, what did happen? I wanna know if I get ten bucks," Rory followed Jess' lead and switched the spotlight.  
  
"We did nothing that you need to know about," Luke huffed haughtily.  
  
"Mmm, me and Rory had wild sex too," Jess nodded knowingly.  
  
"Jess!" Rory hit him, half-laughing; half pleading in her head that Lorelai didn't read into the comment.  
  
"Say anything like that again and you'll never talk to Rory as long as I love coffee," Lorelai threatened semi-jokingly.  
  
The trip was fairly quiet from then on, Jess and Rory read while Luke drove and Lorelai kept eating. Jess passed Rory his book, ignoring the look on her face and snatched her's. She opened it and a pencil slipped out; in the margin of the book, Jess had written, 'What are the bets they're sleeping together?' Rory smiled, she replied, '1:1 and if they're not, they will be soon.'  
  
This method of conversation continued until they arrived home weary and sore from not moving. The last note Jess wrote, kept Rory from falling straight to sleep. The untidy scrawl read 'Meet me at the bridge when you can, I'll be waiting.' Rory caught his eyes to show she understood.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Lorelai and Rory got home and dumped their stuff on the floor.  
  
"Coffee and then bed," Lorelai headed straight for the kitchen. Unbeknown to her, a photo fell out of her bag. Rory picked it up and started giggling; her mom and Luke (who didn't look to pleased) were poking their heads through a big wooden board that had a picture of a married couple with their heads cut off.  
  
"Mom, you never told me that you and Luke got married," Rory grinned at her mother.  
  
Lorelai turned round, "Yeah well it was a surprise you know, I was thinking of sending it to your grandmother on her birthday," she said sheepishly. "You know what's weird, you and Jess would be step cousins, and like they would live here and eww.."  
  
"Hmm, you and I are gunna talk tomorrow and you get to tell me what you and Luke got up too," Rory sipped her coffee.  
  
" Oh, we did nothing. We are the King and Queen of nothing, nothing can rival us!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I gunna go to be. Night mom," Rory yawned and went into her room.  
  
"Night sweets, no boys in your room with out giving me one."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rory went into her room, but didn't get changed, causiouly she climbed out her window. While she was walking to the bridge, she mulled over the day. Her mom and Luke. That would be cool. Funny, but nice, Luke was always like the father she never had and she knew her mom loved him. Jess, he was Luke's nephew, if her mom and Luke got married, she'd be dating her step- cousin. Rory panicked what if Jess didn't want to continue the relationship if they were related. Desperate to see him, Rory broke into a run.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Again he was reading by a small light and again his smile turned to a frown when he saw her expression. "It's like déjà vu all over again. Please tell me you're not going to accuse me of stealing my clothes, cuz I did pay for these. Well actually I stole the button but that's all."  
  
Rory started speaking, and to his bewilderment, looked like she was nearly on the verge of tears "Jess, this won't end if mom and Luke start dating and get married right? You'll still want to be my boyfriend. And the cousins' thing doesn't matter to you. Because I couldn't take it if we broke up and..,"  
  
"Whoa, Rory come here," Jess hugged her tightly, then gently he held her face in his palms and spoke soothingly to her, "Hey, what brought this on? Listen, I've wanted this since the first time I time I laid my eyes on you, nothing will change that and even if they get married, I don't care. We're not blood related so it's okay. I'm not going to leave you." Seeing the panicked expression fade, he kissed her, it was slow and sweet; killing the troubled thoughts that Rory had.  
  
"I'm sorry," she sighed, "I just don't want to lose you."  
  
"Umm. I'm the one who's waited for months, the only way you're getting away from me, is if you turn to pop music or become a turtle and I'd prefer the latter."  
  
"Are you saying that you wouldn't like me if I was a turtle. That's not very nice. You could put me in a tank. Ooo, or I could be one of those little mini turtles and then you could put me in you're pocket and take me around the world. I would be portable and useful to bite people at the same time. Hmm, maybe you could become a turtle too and you can keep me company, we could be the first turtle couple..."  
  
Jess interrupted her ramble with a kiss. When he pulled away, Rory felt so contented, that she nearly fell asleep on his shoulder. "Of course, if we were turtles, you couldn't kiss me like that," she murmured.  
  
Jess held her for awhile and then realised the time. "Come on, I'll walk you home, you're mum probably will turn me into some sort of animal if she finds you aren't in bed. Did you use the window?"  
  
Rory nodded, they walked hand in hand, until they finally reached the window. Jess helped her in. "G'night Rory, sweet dreams I hope." She smiled and pulled him in for a kiss, "Night Dodger."  
  
And Jess walked home, the blissful couple unaware of the prying eyes that would spread the news of this arrangement before the mornings papers were read and breakfasts eaten.  
  
~ ~*~ ~ A/N: Me again, you sick of me yet? Sorry bout that. Okay, when I wrote this chapter it was acctualy two chapters but then I read it again and I hated it. Yuck Jess was way too sickly, he was plain out of character and dare I say it, Dean like. Shudder. So why am I telling you this, I want some suggestions where I could take the story. On the show I don't think Lorelai would be to bad with the relationship but the way I've written her I think she'd be against it. Ugh! So any thought are appreciated. Oh yeah, I'm hearing a lot about an almost kiss under a sprinkler, where Jess looks really hot. Hmmm. When doesn't Jess look hot? One thing, are the spoilers bad news or are they good, I'm getting up the nerve to read them. Thoughts on that are welcome too. SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Hugs and Kisses~ ~*~ ~ PS I'm gunna write a bio really soon, so if you want to delve deeper into my insanity please read it. LOL 


	7. Kept Hidden

Disclaimer: If you don't think I own it, then I probably don't.  
  
Rating: Pg:13, Ugh.  
  
Pairing: What do you think? A little L/L thrown in here. I hate writing Luke so that's why I can't put to much in.  
  
A/N: It's been almost a month, I feel so mean. I'm unbelievably sooooooory. This wasn't the best chapter I've written, but hell I'm not changing it because it took me forever to write. I think writers block is getting worse. If anyone has time, can you review my other story Iris, I'm made it up while writing this one. That's all, EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luke Rules: As long as someone loves it! LOL Anonymous: Here you are Adriannawolf: I almost forgot about who that was while writing this. I had to put it half-heartedly in the end bit. Katie: You are the bestest reviewer in the whole entire world and you deserve lots of what ever you want Me: I broke down. Ahh. At least it was good news, although I end up knowing what's going to happen anyway because of the fics. LOL Reanna: Thankyou very much Caitlin: Yup, Jess is really hot! Dogerluv: I wish I had thought of your pen name, it rules. Anyway, I think writing Jess like Dean is crime the-zone4 : I thankyou for your kind words. Heh Heh. starry-eyed-storyteller: I finally found out what Literati means, I read this on Jamsel's fic, it's something like "Literary Knowledge" or knowing of Literary. Highlight the word and then press D. The meanings come up on screen. Heh, I finally found a use for the thing FF.net put in. I have a question for you, if Narcoleptic is the illness where you fall asleep, then why are D/R shippers called that? Is it because Dean's so boring he makes you want to go to sleep? That'd be my reason anyway.  
  
  
  
Kept Hidden When love is not madness, It is not love  
  
Rory woke up to find that her mother had left a note on her beside table next to a mug of coffee 'Can you believe that they called me into work! Ugh! Apparently needing to rest after a holiday isn't a good enough excuse. Any way, Love you sweets I'll be home around 3, I hope. Money's some where, just scrounge around, and if all else fails, call a party and tell'em to bring their own food!' Rory shook her head at the note. At first she was disappointed that her mother wasn't home, it meant they couldn't spend any time with her, something that they hadn't had in a long time. On the other hand, it did mean that her and Jess could do something; as long as he wasn't working.  
  
Rory looked at the clock: 9:00, her stomach rumbled. Taking that as a sign, she had a shower and then walked to Luke's. Only Luke was in the diner, the place was eerily quiet. "Hey Luke," Rory sat down at the counter.  
  
"Hi Rory, where's your mom?" he asked her.  
  
Rory thought he looked slightly awkward, "Umm they called her in to work, I'm not sure who's going to take her wrath, hopefully she had coffee before they called." Luke smiled slightly, "so I guess you want coffee."  
  
"As always and I'll have pancakes with maple syrup, normal toast, French toast, scrambled eggs and..Ooo a poached egg on the side of that please."  
  
"You filling in for your mother?" Luke raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hey, it takes a lot of energy walking from my house to here," Rory quickly scanned the diner, "Luke where's Jess?"  
  
"He's upstairs, I gave him the day off, I got a call from the principal this morning, he said that the school's sign had been replaced to it's original position and the slave Labor one has mysteriously disappeared."  
  
Rory giggled, "can I go up?"  
  
Luke caught off guard didn't think to discourage her, "Sure. just be down before the food gets cold."  
  
Rory smiled and bounded lightly up the stairs. Opening the door softly, she slipped into the newly renovated apartment. At the end of the room there was a door, assuming this was Jess' room, she snuck in, Jess was curled up to the left side of the bed, Rory could just see a book clutched in his fist. Slowly, she sat down beside him, remembering when he comforted her. She loved it when he just held her; their silences were their own conversations. Rory studied his face, to her surprise he looked almost... innocent; child like. Her gaze travelled to his hands. In them was a book, gently she pried it from his finger, 'The Magic Faraway Tree'. Rory almost laughed, the thought of Jess reading this was up there with Taylor becoming a hippie.  
  
Jess stirred and turned to face her. Sleepily he realised that he wasn't alone. "Morning."  
  
Rory held the book up.  
  
"It's a good book, I have the set," he said defensively.  
  
Rory smiled again, and layed down with him. Jess moved closer and snuggled his head between her shoulder and neck. Rory started reading out loud, after about ten minutes later, Luke called up the stairs "Rory your breakfast's ready!"  
  
Jess groaned when she got up. Rory grinned at him; "do you want to do something today? My mom is at work sooo." His face lit up and then fell again, "Luke's making me work."  
  
"Nope, you're not, he said this morning that you had the day off today, something about a returning school sign."  
  
Jess smirked and got off the bed, "Gimme two secs, I'll be down in a minute, hang on;" he reached up and smoothed her hair. "Don't want Luke getting too suspicious."  
  
Rory blushed and ran down the stairs, waiting for her were two plates of the food she had ordered. Like a kid in a candy store, she looked over the food, trying to decide what she should eat first.  
  
"You know you just put it in your mouth and swallow," Luke said to her.  
  
"Yeah but where to start? It all looks so nice," the cup of coffee came into view. "But who can argue with the classics," she said while gulped down the liquid.  
  
By the time Rory was three quarters finished her meal, Jess came down the stairs, sitting next to her, "there will be tomorrow you realise, you don't need to eat every different type of food that we offer."  
  
Rory pouted with her mouth full then swallowed down the remnants of her breakfast. "What do you want to do?"  
  
"Well since it's pouring like nothing else and if we step out side, we're in danger of drowning, I propose a video day upstairs," Jess drank some orange juice that Luke put in front of him.  
  
Luke over heard what Jess said, he started to get nervous, if Lorelai found out he let them in the apartment alone, she'd most likely freak and that was putting it hopefully. "Umm.. couldn't you go out or something?" he asked tentatively 'at least then they can't do something stupid. What am I saying this is Jess.'  
  
"Luke, we're not going to do anything, I'm sure we can keep everything purely Pg. And it's not like we'd want to do anything to ruin your's and Lorelai's little, exploits." Jess answered disparagingly, "plus what else can you suggest, unless you want to build an arc so Rory can go home?"  
  
Luke knew he was right, so he gave in, "fine, but I find anything going on remotely; you know what I mean. just don't do anything."  
  
Rory stared at her shoes, which suddenly had extremely interesting patterns on them. "Thankyou Your Majesty, come on Rory," Jess took her hand and led her up to the apartment. Once inside Rory felt slightly uncomfortable, not about Jess but that Luke was downstairs and that he didn't approve of what they were doing.  
  
Jess disappeared into his room, returning with three videos in hand. "We didn't get to finish watching these last time."  
  
Rory grabbed them from his grasp, already knowing what they were, "'Stepmom' first and then 'Richy Rich' to cheer me up."  
  
Jess took the video a put it on. He sat on the couch and Rory sat in his lap, both comfortable, Jess kissed her hair and they watched the movie. When it finished, Rory turned round to face him. "What now?"  
  
"Don't you want to watch the rest of the movies?" he pointed to the pile.  
  
"Not really," Rory didn't elaborate.  
  
"Umm, so what do you want to do?" Jess looked half amused half puzzled.  
  
Rory shrugged.  
  
"Why are you mimicking me?" Jess said recognising her behaviour.  
  
"Just because," Rory smirked at him.  
  
Jess shook his head, realising what he was getting himself into. "Oookay, well these are my suggestions, we could read, make out, proof read plans for our bank robbery tonight or wedding, which ever suits you best," he paused for a second, "or alternatively, my room is just over there," he raised his eyebrows.  
  
Rory tried to hide her blush but she was unsuccessful. Jess grinned, "I win."  
  
"Fine, I was going to kiss you but you're mean," she moved herself over to the other side of the couch and pulled out 'The Magic Faraway Tree'.  
  
Jess opened his mouth, closed it, but then spoke again. "Well I can do that too." He got up and went back into his room. Rory didn't look up. He sat back down on the chair, Rory smiled at him and patted her lap and Jess laid his head down and read 'The Folk of the Faraway Tree'.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
An hour later, Rory tapped Jess on the head with her book. Jess didn't look up and kept reading. She poked him in the stomach and he didn't even flinch. Annoyed, Rory started making faces at him and tugged his ears; Jess just turned the last page of his book and continued to ignore her. In her agitation she resorted to desperate measures, she started to tickle him; the reaction was instantainious, Jess accidentally though the book over the couch and countered attacked. Trying not to laugh, he sat up and reached to her stomach and began to tickle her. Rory was set off into squeals of fitful laughter, "Stop! I'm sorry! Truce!"  
  
Jess kept tickling her, Rory realised that he was paying her back and wasn't going to let her go so easily. Some how, she slipped under his arms and reached his sensitive skin. Both laughing hysterically, they fell off the couch and onto the floor. Breathing heavily, Rory stared down at Jess' face. He rolled her onto her side, so they were facing each other. Jess pushed the strand of hair out of her face. Rory saw the fire in his eyes, the happiness mirroring in her own.  
  
"That wasn't very nice, I was just finishing the book," Jess smiled at her.  
  
"Well, I thought you liked it more than me," Rory pouted at him.  
  
"That really wouldn't be possible," Jess traced her face with his finger. The feather touch sent Rory into shivers, forcefully she held his face to hers, enjoying the sensations that his tongue managed to cause.  
  
After ten minutes of kissing, Jess broke off and propped his head up on his hand. He grinned at the dreaming expression on Rory's face, "Am I forgiven?"  
  
"Kiss me again and we'll see," Rory brought him to her once more and they kissed for another couple of minutes.  
  
"Suprisingly, Luke hasn't come up to check on us," Rory looked at the door as if Luke was walking up the stairs.  
  
"Yeah well he either doesn't want to know what we're doing or he is doing what we are doing," Jess rolled his eyes.  
  
Rory sighed; a troubled look clouded her face.  
  
"Hey what's the matter?" Jess intertwined their legs and drew her body closer, but made sure he could still watch her.  
  
"Why hasn't she told me?" she said softly.  
  
"Your mom?" Rory nodded. "About what?"  
  
"Her and Luke," Rory paused, "We tell each other everything, why would she keep this from me."  
  
Jess hesitated.  
  
"It's okay, say what you want, unless you're gay, that'd be bad," Rory tried to lighten the atmosphere.  
  
"Hmm, I'm sorry me and Kirk have a 'thing'," Jess smirked.  
  
"A 'thing'?"  
  
"Yeah, I steal his wallet and he does my job," he returned back to the conversation, "seriously though, ugh. you realise that you haven't told her about 'us' yet so that makes you even."  
  
"But that's different," Rory protested. Jess just looked at her.  
  
"My mother doesn't like you, I'm doing this because I don't want her to have a coronary. She on the other hand knows I like Luke. He's been like my father, hell he feeds me and fixes my house and stuff and was always there when I needed him," Rory snuggled closer to Jess, trying to block out the hurt.  
  
Jess wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "Hey, I'll always be here too, no matter what. Kay?"  
  
Rory nodded and they broke apart suddenly when they heard the footsteps thud towards them. Hurriedly they both leaped onto the couch, grabbing the closest reading article. Luke stepped in the door; they looked up innocently at him. "You behaving?" he asked them.  
  
Rory nodded, Jess almost said something but stopped when she pinched him.  
  
Luke turned round again, "Rory if he tries anything, there are sharp objects scattered around the house," not waiting for a response he went back to where he came from.  
  
Once they couldn't hear him Jess yelped "What was that for?"  
  
"Oh come on, if you said what I think you were going to, he'd be standing outside the door waiting for something to happen so he could catch us," Rory argued.  
  
"Yeah, true," Jess gave in, "but you didn't have to maim me."  
  
"Oh. poor baby, want me to kiss it better?" she cooed to him.  
  
"Don't mock my wound, it really hurts," Jess whined and gave her the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I'll make it up to you," Rory's voice went husky and she kissed him.  
  
"It doesn't hurt any more," Jess mumbled leaning in for more.  
  
After uncounted minutes passionate kissing, they stopped and Rory curled up against his chest. Jess sighed, "we really have to get up."  
  
"I know," slowly Rory rolled of the couch and got up. Holding her hand out to Jess they both walked downstairs.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
To Rory's surprise, Lorelai was sitting on the stool arguing to Luke about something unheard, most likely about coffee. "Hey mom, I didn't think that you were getting out of hell until three?"  
  
Lorelai looked suspiciously back her, "mmm, Michel who by the way is Satan's fill in for the weekend, decided that Sookie's soup wasn't hot enough so he added chilli into it, which wasn't a good idea since Sookie's having serious problems with the oven and her cake just burned. So when she found out, let's just say she stuck a chilli where most guys would cringe and die the second they saw what she was about to do."  
  
Rory, oblivious to the stares that Lorelai gave her, grabbed the coffeepot off Jess and poured herself a cup; "do I want to know what happened next?"  
  
Lorelai pondered the question, "not unless you want to scar your precious, untainted mind."  
  
For some reason the comment hurt slightly.  
  
Lorelai didn't catch on to her uncomfort though and called over Luke for more coffee. "Hey so did you go swimming today?"  
  
Rory shrugged, "I just stayed here after breakfast."  
  
Lorelai frowned inadvertently stealing a look at Jess, "Here, what did you do?"  
  
"Nothing much; read, ate," Rory sipped her coffee.  
  
"With who? Luke? Food, that's understandable think that he'd have a lot to say on that, but reading? Cuz I didn't pick him for the literary type," Lorelai tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach.  
  
Rory stifled a frustrated sigh, "No, me and Jess, that okay with you?"  
  
"Rory," Lorelai pleaded softly.  
  
"Mom, you can't pick my friends," Rory whispered, irrationally for some reason, she was aching for this fight.  
  
Lorelai opened her mouth, her eyes were clouded in anger; just as she was about to speak, Luke came back out of the kitchen and to Rory's amazement, all the anger and resentment that was evident in her mother's face, drained in an instant. Lorelai, looked at her daughter dazedly, "Umm, ok sweetie, I'm sorry, lets just forget this happened." She then walked up behind Luke and they went back into the kitchen.  
  
Rory watched them talk then walk away. She felt slightly hurt and left out. They were talking about something that she felt was important and Lorelai after telling her that she couldn't hang around Jess, had said she was sorry and then totally blown her off. That wasn't like the "normal" Lorelai, when she had seen Luke, she changed. "I guess love does make you do strange thing" Rory thought. "We can do something tonight, we haven't done anything together in ages."  
  
She felt a tap on her back. "Your mom try to give you the third degree?" Jess stood behind her. When they had come down, he went out the back to avoid Lorelai glaring at him.  
  
Rory turned around to face him, "Actually, she was about to and then she just sorta stopped. Think the fish on Monty Python and you've got how her facials went. It was weird."  
  
"Huh. Okay, so she still doesn't know yet?" Rory shook her head; "Can we thank Luke? Rory nodded, "I knew he had his uses, any way, do you want to do something tonight?"  
  
"Can't get enough, huh?" Rory grinned. Her face dropped slightly, "I can't, me and mom haven't had a just girls night," she said wistfully. "I'm sorry, please don't be mad."  
  
"It's okay Rory, it was just a suggestion. Not life or death. We've had the whole day together any way. You and your mom should do something," Jess smirked at her instinct to panic.  
  
Rory looked relived, "You're not mad?"  
  
Jess stared back confused, "Umm do you want me to chuck a Naomi Campbell, cuz my drama skills need honing."  
  
"I just. I don't know.I kind of expected you to blow up," Rory said.  
  
"Like Dean?" Jess raised his eyebrows and Rory blushed, giving him his answer.  
  
Jess shook his head, "Frankenstin's gotta temper, any way, see you tomorrow, we can ahh, do something," he winked suggestively and walked upstairs leaving Rory to hide her reddening cheeks.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After dragging a juvenile Lorelai back home, who by some luck for Rory, seemed to have forgotten about their words before. Lorelai instead was incessantly complaining about Luke and his reluctance to introduce a system where she could have her own pot of coffee that was on hand at all times and that no one else was allowed to touch it. Apparently Luke wasn't buying and said that he would rather give Taylor him ultimate wish to decorate Luke's diner in commemorative plates.  
  
"And then I said that a few Dolly Parton pictures would really bright on up the place. Luke just stared at me funny and said that I really need my mental health checked," Lorelai huffed.  
  
Rory looked seriously at her mother, "You do realise there is no way Taylor would allow, a photo of Dolly Parton in a public place. He'd say that there was too much innapporiate flesh showing.. So talking about inappropriate skin, is that all you and Luke talked about in the kitchen?" Rory hinted.  
  
"Daughter dearest, I think that it is you should have her head assessed," Lorelai pouted and sat on the couch.  
  
"If you say so," Rory forced a grin and sat next to her mother. "So, in light of our total lack of social life, what do you want to watch? I was thinking a Kirsten Dunst theme. We could start with the whole kissing a vamp slash Brad Pitt thing and then watch her brush her teeth for the millionth time."  
  
Lorelai could swear that her stomach was imploding on it self. "Honey I'm so sorry, me and umm, Sookie are catching up tonight. I won't be home until late, like Angel time. I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh, okay," Rory tried to smile, "but didn't you see Sookie today?"  
  
"Yeah, but after the whole Red Hot Chilli Pepper incident, she went home and I promised to come over and we could watch movies with French guys and throw lollies at the TV, when they came on. I'm so sorry sweet heart; we can do something tomorrow, Kay. I promise, and I might even manage to add in a visit with Mr Bloom," Lorelai gave Rory the baby eyes.  
  
Rory groaned, "That's so not fair, go on, go prevent Sookie from taking her anger out on innocent French men."  
  
"Aww, aren't you the sweetest, bestest, smartest, superest nicest, kindest, lovelyest daughter in the whole entire world. I don't have to go until five though so you wanna hang out now?"  
  
"I would but I just remembered this Spanish homework that I needed to do," Rory smiled at her mother; not waiting for a reply she walked into her room. She felt something that something that she had never felt with her mother before. Isolated. Not that she showed it, but Rory was hurt that her mother wasn't spending time with her. Not that it was her fault, if Sookie needed her then she was her best friend, but Rory figured that Lorelai would have thought about her before making plans like she had. To her surprise her mom didn't seem to catch onto her slight discomfort. She must have been getting better at covering up her feelings. "I've been spending waaaaay to much time with Jess". To comfort herself, she remembered that there was still tomorrow to do something, then she might spill about Jess.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Jess, you're closing the diner tonight!" Luke yelled across the room to the teenager who was serving a sullen middle age couple.  
  
Jess walked behind the counter and threw the pad at Luke. "Why? It's not like you have any hot date with anyone." Jess' mouth curved into a devilish smile, "Unless you actually do have a little woman stashed in the closet. Hmm." Jess tapped his head, "Who could that be? Maybe your lady friend that has a daughter with the same name and that you've been in love with for as long as you can remember?"  
  
"Ugh," Luke looked disgustedly at him, "No more death metal for you, it's killing your brain."  
  
Jess grinned, "So you are you going on a date with? Julia, Kylie, Miss Patti, Ooo I know, it's Taylor isn't it. You're both going to put aside your petty dislikes and give each other little matching necklaces that say, 'Never will we be apart' and then you'll hug and cry and."  
  
"Jess. Continue and you'll be going on a date with Taylor, and Kirk," Luke growled.  
  
Jess held his hands up in surrender, "Whoa, touchy are we. Are you sure you just aren't in denial?"  
  
"Me and Alice Cooper could do a duet if you keep this up," Luke muttered.  
  
"What the hell would you two kindred spirits have in common?" Jess stared in mock confusion. "Anger? Resentment? You eat frogs and snakes? You have hidden in the deep depths of your flannel drowned closest, there's stash of make up to rival Cher?"  
  
"No, actually he wants to hang Briteny Spears, but if I introduce you to him, I might be able to get my wish," Luke turned and went up the stairs.  
  
Jess smirked at his uncles retreating back. The guy was nuts, but good enough to him. Jess went back to work and then suddenly stopped.  
  
'Luke knows who Briteny Spears is?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rory closed her book. Ugh, 'This million tons on my back better be worth that tiny sheet of paper. Homework finished and Lorelai gone. Hmm. What can I do? Think? Okay brain, you are the smart one. Now what's been happening these last few days? Whoa, I'm going insane. Jess. What? Where the hell did that come from? No really, Jess is what happened. It's official, where's the phone book, I'm calling the nearest asylum; hopefully they have good coffee. Hang on a second; Jess. The newly acquired boyfriend. Hmm.He's not doing anything and mum's away. By George she's the quick one. Okay, this has to stop." Rory wrote a note to say that she snuck into Lane's. She didn't like lying but if Lorelai found out, well the Arctic with Paris as queen would be warmer.  
  
Rory walked to the diner, there she watched Jess close up the diner. He raised his head when he heard the bell tinker. "Hey." He reached over to kiss her but she withdrew, inclined her head to the window said, "They're more observant than Jonathan Creek."  
  
Jess looked a bit annoyed but nodded to show he understood. Walking over to the door, he flipped the open sign to closed.  
  
A thought occurred to Rory; "Hey didn't you have the day off?"  
  
Jess frowned, "Oh yeah, well after you left I decided to help Luke cuz I dunno, I guess I felt a little guilty about not working all day," he cringed, saying the last part half under his breath.  
  
Rory caught it however and grinned at him, "Awwww. Jesse's going soft. How cute, did you offer to close the diner as well?"  
  
"No, actually he decided to take advantage of my sudden slip of niceness and he dumped the job on me. And don't call me Jesse, it reminds me of Lorelai calling Luke, Lukey and that makes me want to hurl," Jess tried to recover his ground.  
  
"You can't fool me Mariano. Under all that Metallica you are actually a Mozart fan. And you cry in the sad bits of movies and." Rory was cut off as Jess grabbed her hand and dragged her up the stairs. Playfully he kissed all over her face and neck. Finally she managed to take his lips in her teeth. Rory deepened the kiss, revealing in the feelings. Jess groaned, and through his head back as she made her way down onto his neck.  
  
A shattering ring cut through their moment. "Ugh! I hate Alexander Bell," Jess regretfully tore himself away from her. "What!" He barked down the phone. He passed it to Rory and shrugged.  
  
"Hello?" Rory said.  
  
"Rory dear, its Babbette and Miss Patty. We just saw you walk over to the diner and we thought we should tell you something. I was watching my gnomes. You know, just to make sure they were happy. It's not like I was spying on you. Any way we saw you and Jess last night and we thought it was our duty to protect you. Yes, so we don't know if your mother knows but we refrained from telling her, which by the way was extremely hard to do; only because we decided that it was your right to tell Lorelai. So when this secret isn't a secret any more could you please let us know when we can tell everyone," with that the phone went dead.  
  
"Huh? Okay, apparently Babbette and Miss Patty know about us and they didn't tell, that's it the world's going to end," Rory shook her head.  
  
To her surprise, Jess had given up on listening to the conversation and had gone back into his room. He was sitting against his bed and was doing his homework. Not wanting to disturb him, she layed on his bed and scrounged the books that covered his bedside table. Rory passed 'Farewell to Arms' and remembered the promise she made him. Picking it up she started to read the painful book.  
  
A while later, Jess slammed his books shut just as Rory had done only hours before. Joining her on the bed, he kept his weight on this elbows and read over her shoulder. "Hemmingway, well either I suck as company or you really did want to keep your promise to me."  
  
Rory smiled and tilted her head slightly upwards; "It still is pathetic. How can you like this stuff?"  
  
"Hey, don't kill the classics, cuz then I will have to argue with you and I can think of better things to do with my energy."  
  
Rory slipped underneath him and ran her hands up his back, "Yeah, what's that?"  
  
Jess grinned and leaned down and passionately kissed her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I don't hear Satan's songs," Lorelai whispered to Luke. Lorelai hated lying to Rory about Luke, but for some reason she wasn't ready to tell her yet. So Lorelai figured that by lying to her about going to Sookie's, she was actually saving her from something.  
  
"Satan's songs?" Luke stared at her.  
  
"Yeah, like Slayer, Metallica, Celin Dion, etc, etc," Lorelai stipulated. "Come on, let's go you said you gave Jess money to get him out the house right?"  
  
"Uh huh, but this is Jess, he's kinda unpredictable about what he'd do with the money, what if he didn't go out?" Luke said half anxiously.  
  
"Luke, he's a teenager with money, the first thing he'd think about doing is going out to buy himself some alcohol."  
  
"Well that made me feel a lot better, thanks Lorelai."  
  
"Hey, do you want to go upstairs or not," Lorelai answered seductively. Luke sighed but followed her up.  
  
Luke decided to make sure and he quietly walked into Jess' room, Lorelai observed behind as well. "LORELAI LEIGH GILMORE! GET OFF HIS BED NOW!" Jess tried to speak but she cut him off, "DON'T YOU SAY A WORD YOU LITTLE JACK- ASS!"  
  
"Lorelai calm down," Luke tried to sooth her.  
  
"No! Why didn't you tell me? How could I not have seen this!" she started pacing up and down the room. Lorelai pointed at Jess; "This is your fault! Rory always tell me everything. Then you came along and you screwed it up. Ugh I can't believe I never saw this!"  
  
"Yeah well maybe if you weren't so wrapped up in Luke you would have noticed!" Rory yelled at her mother and bolted out of the apartment.  
  
Jess looked at Luke and ran after her. Luke held Lorelai back, he knew nothing good would come out of them talking now. "Come on, Shhh she didn't mean it. Lorelai you can't do anything yet okay." Not knowing how else to comfort her he instinctively kissed her. Slowly she responded and tried to push Rory aside for the moment.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Jess found Rory where he thought she would be. She was curled up in a ball on the bridge. Slowly he slipped his arms around her and pulled her towards him. After a while she started to talk. "I thought she'd learned her lesson from Max."  
  
Seeing Jess' confused look she explained, "Max was my mom's ex-fiance, she didn't tell me about him either." Taking a sobbing breath Rory continued, "I don't mind her dating Luke. I love him; he is basically my father. But I just didn't like how she seemed to forget about me. Does that sound selfish?"  
  
"No, I can't see you being selfish Rory, except maybe when it is down to food or coffee. You'll work this out, I promise kay? Although if your mother does date Luke we might have to set down some ground rules."  
  
Rory giggled slightly. Happy that he had got a response, they sat until Rory fell asleep and he carried her home.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ I think I might finish this story soon, It's getting way to hard to up date. As always, READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Pretty please with chocolate and fudge and Milo (The guy and drink) on top. ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	8. Many Voices

****

Disclaimer: Ummm….read the other chapters

****

Rating: It's not G, but it ain't R, so pick what ever you want

****

Pairing: I refuse to tell people this any more

****

A/N: This is my last chapter. Ohhh….. For my first fic, I'm proud. To absolutely anyone that reviewed, I'm am so so so so so so happy! Please review this chapter, I'm not sure how it went. I'm dedicating this chappie to Katie cuz she was my first ever reviewer and she rules. So here's the last chapter! PS, if you're not into Dean bashing, you may have problem with this chapter.

Many Voices

"_A moment's insight is sometimes worth a life time of experience"_

Jess took Rory home that night. He tucked her in into bed and sat for a while with her, stroking her hair and enjoying the feeling of being next to her. When he felt himself getting drowsy, he forced himself away from her and dragged his body to the couch. As much as he wanted to stay near her, preferably on her bed, Jess knew that if Lorelai did find them on the bed together again, with out Luke present, he might not have enough brain cells to determine who Rory was. 

In the morning, he was woke up to see Rory's lips an inch from his nose. This rest of her body was splayed across his. For someone that hated getting up in the morning, he could definitely look forward to this. "Morning."

"Do you have coffee?" Rory beamed at him.

"What type of greeting is that? Really I spent the whole night on this uncomfortable couch, just so things couldn't get worse and you want coffee?" Jess playfully chided her.

Rory brought out the Bambi eyes, "I'm sorry. If I kiss you, will you make me coffee?"

"Hmm, we'll have to see about that," Rory dropped her head and kissed him, to his complete surprise, she left his lips and ventured to his neck. Slowly suckling on the skin, she reached his collarbone then found a vein to keep and he couldn't help but moan. Slowly she brought her eyes back up to meet his, her face was flushed and she was slightly embarrassed about what she just did. Somewhere in her eyes he saw the need to be reassured that what she had done was okay. "For that, you can have all the coffee I can find," Jess said slightly hoarsely.

Rory smiled abashedly, she toppled off of him and got up. "Can I have it now please," she begged.

"Ugh," Jess took her hand and got off the couch. He made her the coffee and sat across from her. Jess knew that they should talk about Lorelai, but he didn't want to until Rory brought it up. Rory's hand skimmed his neck; she looked like she was studying it. "You're getting a mark there."

Jess shrugged, "Guess I'll have to show it off then, won't I."

Rory stared at him in amusement; she liked the thought he liked what she could do. A sudden, unwanted thought slid its way into her head. "My mom, didn't come home did she?"

"No, I still have all limbs; see," Jess held up his arm. "What are you going to do?" he asked slightly timidly. 

Rory sighed and looked at the ground," I don't know, wait till she comes to me I guess. I still can't believe she said all that stuff about us not telling her and she didn't say anything either."

Jess squirmed uncomfortably.

"What?"

"You can't totally blame her, I mean you didn't tell her either." From the death stare he got, Jess figured that this was the wrong path to go down but he wanted to know something.

"Jess! Don't tell me you're on her side," Rory stood up angrily.

Trying to stay calm he stayed in his seat, "why didn't you tell her about me anyway?"

"I thought I explained this, she doesn't like you. She'd be upset."

"Well maybe Lorelai thought the same thing," Jess reasoned.

"But, this is Luke, I've known and loved the diner man since I first got coffee. My mother on other hand thinks you are the worst thing since decaffeinated coffee."

"Come on Rory, I know when you aren't telling me everything, that's not all it is and you know it. Why else didn't you want everyone to know? Fraid your Princess image would tarnished? Am I not good enough for you? Is that it?" Jess was angry now and he didn't know why. Despite this, he didn't yell at her, although his nerve was quickly breaking.

Rory stood dumbfounded, it was just like that night on the bridge. "Jess… Don't…Please, it's hard to explain. I never…"

"What? Chose to be the Princess. I'm right aren't I? Call me when I'm good enough for you." Jess said icily, then walked out the house. He didn't want to go, he really wanted to stay and tell her everything was alright. But the fact that she hadn't told Lorelai really grated him. She was the most important part of Rory's life and by not telling her, Jess felt like his was being kept out of her world. This feeling was familiar to the one he received from his mother and it hit a sore spot. The best thing he felt was to leave her, just to make sure that he didn't end up yelling at her. That was something that he didn't think he could forgive himself for.

Rory stayed in the kitchen and then what just happed sunk in, ran into her room and slumped down the wall. After half and hour of sobbing, Rory cleaned herself up and walked aimlessly to the park and sat down on the bench to try and read.

~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Luke," Lorelai prodded Luke in the stomach. "Luke! Lorelai needs coffee." _'Jeez, must have worn him out, he hasn't opened the diner late in years."_ An evil grin spread across her face, "Luke, it's late and the diner hasn't opened yet." Still no response. "LUKE THE DINER IS ON FIRE! THERE IS A PUPPY DOG WITH A BROKEN LEG NEEDING YOUR HELP! THE WORLD'S BEEN INVADED BY FLOATING SPACE BABIES! TAYLOR'S TAKING OVER THE WORLD!!!"

"Lorelai! Taylor's what? What's going on?" Luke rolled right off the bed.

"You're going to make me coffee," she said sweetly.

"Ugh, get dressed," Luke grumbled and went to have a shower, muttering something about floating space dogs with broken legs called Taylor that were on fire taking over the world.

~ ~ ~ ~

Downstairs they talked about the Rory and Jess situation. Unbesknowt to them, while they were talking about the pros (Luke) and cons (Lorelai and Luke) ("Lorelai he's not going to hurt her." "What if he does?" "Then I have dibs on his head.") about Jess and Rory dating and about seeing them in bed together; Dean was sitting a few seats over but could still hear them. Neither notice's Dean slip outside with a mask of contempt plastered over his face.

~ ~ ~ ~

Rory tried to enjoy her book but she kept thinking of Jess. She didn't think she was too good for him. Rory thought he understood that. Now she was fighting with the two most important people in her life and she was miserable. What scared the most was that she missed both of them equally. When she was fighting with Dean, it never hurt this much. All she wanted was to have Jess around her, just to be near him. Just last night was what she loved, and now she didn't even know if he'd talk to her again. Just as she felt like she was going to tear up again, a shadow fell over her.

"Dean," she said coldly. "Go away, you're not wanted."

He sneered back at her, "Yeah; right. Cuz you got your little toyboy Jess. Huh. You won't even let me touch you when we've been going out for a year and you sleep with Jess in a week. Was it good for you? It better have been so when he leaves you for someone that's got more experience in those areas you've at least go a little out of the _relationship_."

"Go to hell Dean! You don't even know Jess!" Rory yelled at him.

"No? See I think I know him better than you. You're to naïve too see that all he is a guy that will do anything to bed the pretty girl. You know, the ones in the movies that the guys bet on. It make it even more cliché that you're the pretty and untouched one. Just ripe for the picking."

"No! See Dean, Jess isn't you! He cares for me. There is more to him than everyone thinks! Unlike you, he can actually understand what I say and he doesn't care when I talk to other people. Jess is intelligent, funny, caring and a hell of a lot better looking than you'll ever hope to be!"

Rory felt a sharp pain across her face. Dean had slapped her. _'Dean just slapped me. He slapped me! If I wasn't in so much pain, this would be very comical.' _She looked back up at him, the salty tears welling up in her eyes. He raises his hand again, "You stupid…"

A hand smashed into his stomach. Jess grabbed his head and slammed it down on his knee. He was listening behind the tree when he saw him hit Rory, he had never felt so angry in his life. Even when his mom's boyfriends were hitting Liz, he never felt the contempt that he did for Dean at that moment. Jess took one last swipe at his head to keep him on the ground and then he turned back around to Rory who was staring in shock. He pulled her into his arms as she buried her head in in shoulder. "I'm sorry Jess," Rory choked out quietly.

"I'm sorry I was a jerk, you didn't deserve what I said," he whispered softly back, Jess was beginning to tear himself.

Suddenly there was a loud crack behind them. Standing over Dean who was now laying in a new position, was Kirk with a Star Trek video in his hand that had a slight dent in the cover.

"Kirk? What happened?" Rory asked him, trying not giggle at the sight.

"He got up and looked like he was going to kill you both so I summoned all the knowledge I have gathered from various mystical sources and many movies and hit him over the head with this video," he looked fairly proud.

A lady came over to them, "that was a very brave thing you did Kirk," she cooed.

He went bright red.

Jess and Rory looked between the two and what they saw scared them so they hastily excused themselves and headed for the bridge.

~ ~ ~ ~ 

The diner phone rang insistently though the diner. Luke however was busy serving a customer who wanted a crinkle cut chip burger with one table spoon of tomato sauce and three and a quarter tea spoons of barbecue sauce. "And could I please have only organic buns, the rest give me hives."

Lorelai became annoyed with the ringing, "Hello, Luke's strip show, ten dollars for half and hour and for one hundred you could also have the lovely Jess for all your, what ever your needs or sexuality."

"Lorelai, really will you stop trying to impose your businesses on other people, it's rude."

"Whoa, Michele, don't speak like my mom. I'm having nightmares of her morphing into you and then you get stuck so you're like conjoined twins. Now what do you want?"

"Well now that you ask; when can you arrange your death?" he drawled.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Look you called me at the diner, it must be important."

"Fine, well Sookie has locked herself in the closest, Rune has broken the locks on all the toilets and three people are threatening to sue for mental health damage after seeing him without a shirt."

"Ugh! I blame this entirely on you. I am getting millions in over time for this and coffee. Have it ready Michele or you get another chilli where the sun ain't shining." Lorelai hung up the phone and ambled out the door, "bye Luke, there is a nuclear threat on the inn, I gotta go. "He waved good bye and continued to argue with the customer. "No. I am not getting you orange juice mixed with lemon and a mango."

~ ~ ~ ~

"I didn't mean it Rory. I know what you think of me. I just felt excluded from you and I hated it," Jess confessed. "So I'm better looking than Dean."

Rory laughed, everything was forgiven, "Definitely, not many people can compare."

"Really, what people am I up against?" Jess smirked.

"Well, Wood from Harry Potter has the boy-next-door thing and Robin Williams is a stunner. Ooo but James Dean is a babe," Rory squealed.

"At least he's dead so I don't have the competition," Jess grinned.

"Hmm… I'll can take what I can get then," and she sat in Jess' lap and they kissed for a while. When they broke apart, both felt closer than they were before.

Jess looked nervously at his hands, he had been wondering when the best time was to tell her and now seemed right. He took a breath, "Umm… Rory, I…."

"Rory!" Lorelai stood at the end of the bridge; "Can we talk now?"

Rory nodded and slowly got off Jess. She smiled apologetically and pecked his lips. He caught her chin and looked into her eyes, Rory could tell that he was wishing her luck. She was warmed by his comfort and headed off to face her mother.

~ ~ ~ ~

Rory and Lorelai walked home. Neither knew just what to say so they were both stalling for time. When they reached the house, a plan still hadn't come to Lorelai so she just plunged on in. "I'm sorry Rory. I didn't mean to keep you out, I just thought I was protecting you."

Rory softened, "But you did this with Max too, and I just… I like that you're dating Luke, but you forgot about me…"

"Yeah well if I had you in my mind the whole time, lets just say there'd be a national enquiry and Luke would get very self conscious."

Rory scrunched up her nose, "Eww… Too much detail mom."

"Yes, that's what I thought when I walked in on you and lover boy," Lorelai raised her eyebrows.

Rory blushed, "Mom.. We were just kissing."

"A lot. In a bed. With no parents in the building," Lorelai said.

"But I wouldn't…"

"Not yet anyway," Lorelai sighed, "Look, I trust you; I also know you better than anyone and I can't stop what's going to happen between you two. So just be careful. Okay?"

"Moooom, you can't tell that."

"Hello, the heat that was being generated between you's could melt the Artic. Ooo!" Lorelai dived into her purse, she pulled out a pink and fluffy pen, "Look I found this a work."

Rory reached for it and Lorelai jerked it away, "Nuh uh. Not unless we're finished fighting and we swear to tell each other everything even if we think the other will combust on the spot."

"Fine I promise," Rory grinned and took the pen, "So what were you doing at work? Isn't it your day off?"

Lorelai groaned, "Well Michele rang me up at the diner, and said that nothing short of the world supply of coffee had disappeared was happening at the inn. So being the nice kind person I am went in to save the nations from suffering Michele's wrath. Then when I get there, everything was fine, except Rune, cuz he had his shirt off and that is something I never, ever ever need to see again in my life. Her stomach grumbled. "But I do need coffee. Just talking about it make me want more. Mmmm, coffee. Let us go daughter dearest. To Luke's we will find our lifesource."

~ ~ ~ ~ 

They sat down at the table and peered around. "Is there something wrong about this picture?" Lorelai whispered to Rory.

"Umm… Well we have the tables."

"Check."

"We have the chairs."

"Yup."

"I see a roof, although I could be imagining it."

"It's there babe."

"Okay, I see a coffee pot."

"Ooo, coffee," Lorelai jumped out of her chair and poured them two cups each.

"Whoa, hang on, there it is," Rory stopped.

"What? Huh? What am I missing?"

"No Luke. No diner boys," Rory stipulated.

"Oh right, I though it was quiet in here… But; how do we get food? We'll starve. This isn't good Rory. I would just like you to know that I love you and if I die from lack of food and nutrition, I would like it known that I blame Luke wholeheartedly for my death and feel free to sue."

"Thanks mom, I'll keep that in mind," Rory nodded seriously sitting back down at the table.

Lorelai pushed the table up to reach her napkin that fell on the floor. To her surprise, the tabletop completely lifted off its base. She looked at Rory and put her fingers to her lips. Quietly she placed all the items on the table onto the floor and lifted the top off. She then made her way up the stairs that led to the apartment. Rory followed and stood at the top of the stairs. To her amazement Lorelai sat on the tabletop and pushed herself down the stairs.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

Crack.

"Ouch. Let's do that again!" Lorelai squealed.

"Lorelai Gilmore! What example do you think you are setting for your daughter!" Taylor thundered. 

"Lorelai Gilmore! What in hell are you doing! Put that table back NOW!" Luke appeared from the stairs.

"Wow, not even one, are you alright Lorelai?" she sulked, but place d the table where it belonged.

"Luke! I am reporting you to the body that deal with health and safety! Some one could have been hurt!" Taylor yelled at him.

"Taylor! You have exactly two seconds before I report you to the police for destroying people's minds!" Luke growled.

Hurriedly, Taylor ran out of the diner. 

"Lorelai…" he started; then he saw Rory and her mother laughing, "Hey, you made up."

"Yah think Luke?" Jess came from the stairs. He walked over to Rory and without thinking about it, he pecked her forehead. Rory's cheeks tinged pink.

"Lorelai!" A voice screamed for the door.

"Jeez, what is it with you people? Why do you love my name? Actually I can see where you're all coming from. Okay go ahead, say it all you want," Lorelai slowly turned round. 

"Lorelai! How can you allow this deadbeat loser to _sleep_ with Rory? Let alone date him? I was the perfect boyfriend! Are you going to let your daughter become a tramp? I never touched her and we've been going out for a YEAR! Then I get victimised for wanting to show my LOVE! Jess is a pathetic asshole that will never amount to anything. Just like his alcoholic father and mother who couldn't give a damn about him! I don't blame them really, who would want that disgusting form of a human! I would have sent him away too. I love you Rory. Come back to me and we'll be perfect again," Dean started towards her.

Everyone in the diner were in shock from Dean's outburst. Jess had turned white and Rory started trembling. Luke snapped out of it and barrelled around the counter and looked like he may slaughter him until Lorelai beat him to it. She brought her three-inch heels to his groin area and kicked him hard. He let stumbled onto the floor and Luke grabbed his collar and threw him out on the foot path, "You ever come within a twenty-mile radius of Rory, Lorelai, Jess or me again, I promise you, I'm not gunna stop Jess and Lorelai torturing the crap out of you." With that he added his own bruise to Dean's already battered body and went inside.

Inside Jess went upstairs quickly with out looking at anyone. Rory glanced at her mother who nodded and she followed him. Jess was sitting on his bed with a brown binder in his hands. Rory sat beside him and looked and the pictures in the folder. They were of when he was younger; his mom was in one and the whole family was in another. They all looked happy, much more innocent than they were now. 

"Jess what's wrong?" Rory asked softly.

Jess threw the book across the room. It hit a lamp and the crashing sound made Rory jump. She was slightly afraid of his change in mood. "Jess, tell me what's the matter?" she whispered like she was talking to a nervous animal, trying not to scare it any more.

"Rory… I don't think we should see each other any more," he muttered quietly.

"Jess, you don't mean that," her lips started to tremble.

"Yes I do, please just leave," he stared at her, all Rory could sense was coldness. 

"Jess…"

"Rory just don't okay you can't fix me you deserve someone better, Dean's right drunk people generally speak the truth; I am just a deadbeat," he said tiredly.

Rory saw the pain in his eyes; the pain he had tried to smother as he grew. 

"Jess, you're not. Listen to me; I want you in my life and I'm not leaving until you accept that."

"Then why did my dad leave? Why did my mom send me here?" he was nearly yelling now.

Rory sat on the bed, showing that she wasn't going to leave without a fight. Jess saw the look in her eyes and he felt just that tiny bit warmer. Carefully he sat next to her; staring at the floor. "When my dad left," he took a breath, clearly trying to hold back tears, "I used to ask my mom when he was coming back… Every night she used to say that it wasn't my fault and that my dad just needed time. She used to take me to the library, and we'd go read in the park," Jess smiled wistfully, "Then she started drinking and she got all these boyfriends that hit her. Then she drunk more. A year after my dad left I had a bleeding nose from one of her boyfriends because I walked in on them. That night I went and asked her again why my dad left and she was drunk. Sh..She…She yelled at me and kept screaming that it was my fault and it was my fault that her boyfriend left her." This time he couldn't stop the tears from streaming down his face.

Rory pulled his face to her shoulder and did what he had done for her so many times before. Slowly his sobs quieted and he pulled away. Jess turned away, ashamed. "I just don't want to do that to you. I never want to hurt you. I never want you to be dragged into my world. I never want to see you cry because of me."

She caught his chin and turned it towards her, "Then don't push me away Jess." Rory kissed him softly and then harder when the emotions became too strong.

Unwillingly, Jess pulled away, "Thankyou," he whispered.

Rory just smiled and pulled him into another hug.

~ ~ ~ ~ 

A few hours later, Rory had gone home and Jess was feeling normal. Unbesknowest to Luke, Jess had cried for the first time in nine years and now Luke was working up the courage to talk to him about Rory. '_Okay, one, two, three. Ohh hell, just do it Luke. Great now I'm being sponsored.'_

Tentively he knocked on Jess' door. He heard the music turn off and took that as a sign to enter. Jess was lying on his bed reading.

"Okay I'm gunna make this quick so don't you dare interrupt or I'm gunna have to start this speech again and I don't think I could cope. Now I'm not totally happy you're dating Rory but I think she's a great influence on you and you seem to really care about her. But if you ever hurt her or force her to do something that she doesn't want to do than I will make you wish that you were Dean. And if she does want to… you will be careful. Also this doesn't mean you can skip working at the diner. Everything that I've said before still stands. There; any questions? No; good, now go back to what ever you were doing. And umm… I'm proud of you," with that he slammed the door behind him, '_Well… For my first time, that went as planned.'_

~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Jeeeeeeeees."

"Rooooooory."

"Cooooooffee."

"Coooooming."

"Shut uuuuuuuuuuuup," Lorelai entered the diner.

Rory grabbed her coffee, "So Jess, how was school?"

Unlike the sarcastic response she was expecting, he looked slightly excited.

"What is it?" she asked, smiling.

He just shook his head.

Rory was about to start begging but Lorelai pointed at Jess, "You and me tete-a-tete, now."

Jess refrained from rolling his eyes but looked and Rory who smiled him good luck.

~ ~ ~ ~

"I wanted to talk to you yesterday, but I found out that Kirk had a date and that defiantly had preference," Lorelai explained.

"Huh?"

"Kirk still lives at home with his mother.

"Right."

"Now, I you know I don't trust you and I swear you ever hurt my daughter there will be hell."

"I'm not going to hurt her Lorelai."

"I know you'll try but don't make promises you can't always keep. Look, I know this will sound stupid but seriously, the reason you scare me… Is because you remind me of… well me."

"Cuz we look so alike."

"Hey! Mother of your girlfriend."

"Shutting up. Although I always figured you compare me to Chris."

Lorelai scrunched her nose; "Yeah true, but then we were alike too. Ugh, when I was a teenager I was smart but hated school. I could have fitted with the norm but didn't want to. I basically felt isolated from my parents and rebelled against everything too. Do you see what I mean?"

Jess nodded and suddenly felt an understanding with the woman that he had detested since the first time he spoke to her.

"Good," Lorelai threw him a few square packets that were all joined.

"Huh? Sorry but there are some moral high grounds that even I don't want to shatter," Jess stared at her.

"Shut up Deacon. Please just be careful."

"Why are you giving me these? I mean, I thought you'd want me to stay away from that area until… like forever."

"Ugh, as much as I hate it, I think that it's inediveble that _it_ should happen between you two so I figure it's better that your safe. Plus if I give them to Rory she'd freak, and Luke'd probably agree with Taylor before he got the nerve to give these to you himself. So you see my beautiful logic."

"Thanks but did Rory say something to you about… you know?" Jess said, trying to keep the anxiousness out of his voice.

Lorelai smiled, "No but I know everything." She started walking down the stairs.

Jess called down the stairs, "Just one more question."

"Yes."

"What did you do with the rest of the box?"

~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Harry Potter sucked on screen."

"Sucked?"

"Yes, sucked. I was being colloquial. Also known as blows, I have no idea how that works, pathetic, crap, suffering or Taylor."

"That was harsh Jess."

"I speak the truth though."

"Did you like the book though?" Rory asked hopefully.

" They were better but none of the characters are really interesting. I mean they're all good or bad, none except for that guy with the really greasy hair. His different. The movie was really bad. I hate films that were books, it just doesn't work."

"Lord of the Rings was okay," Rory challenged.

"Yeah but they missed out heaps of the book and then change the remaining bits to their own evil uses."

"True, ugh mom's left another message." They listened to it.

"So basically there's another incident at the inn and won't be back till tomorrow. Wow; hope no one dies from Lorelai's rage," Jess smirked.

The two of them ate dinner in silence, just enjoying the knowledge that the other was there. After they had washed the dishes (well Jess washed and dried because Rory didn't want her hands to prune up) they sat on the couch and Rory poked him in the stomach. "So what is it that you won't tell me?"

"I thought you had forgotten."

"Secrets; I never forget secrets. Now tell me what it is," Rory was nearly jumping up and down.

"Well my English teacher submitted some of my short stories that I wrote for class into a competition and I won it. They'll be published in a book really soon," he said uncharacteristically embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh Jess! That's brilliant! This is so cool! I know a published author. You can be the next big thing. Just remember me when you're travelling around the world in your private jet, seeling your auto-biography!" she squealed and jumped onto his lap.

Rory realised how close they were and she saw the happiness in his eyes. This made her say what was known, but still unsaid, Rory traced his face and held her fingers to his lips, "Jess… I love you."

Jess stared back in shock. No one had said that to him in along time, finally he remembered how to speak and he choked out what he had been wanted to say since the first time he saw her. "I love you Rory Gilmore." He kissed her and it gradually turned much more heated. Rory forced him onto his back. They broke apart for air and continued, Rory slipped her hands underneath his shirt and felt his muscles tighten. Jess recognised the look in her eyes but he had to make sure, "Rory, are you sure you want to do this?"

She stared directly at him, "Jess I'm ready, I want this to be with you." She sealed this with a long kiss and then got off the couch, holding her hand out him. Jess took it and they closed the door of Rory's bedroom.

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Jess held Rory gently as she slept, never in his life had he been given something so beautiful and innocent. Life was never simple, Jess had learned this at a young age, but now he had someone to help him. Rory managed to take away his barriers and the safety guard. For once he felt vulnerable to someone, but he reasoned; if he could hold her like this for the rest of his life, he was willing to do anything. And that's the way he liked it.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ **The End **~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

****

Epilogue: Jess and Rory got married shortly after she had graduated from Yale with a major in Journalism and a major in business. They had broken up and gotten back together twice; before Jess finally proposed in the bookstore which he owned. Jess had published four books, which had all done fairly well; enough to set up his own business near where Rory's dorm was. They decided to move to New York when Rory acquired a position at The New York Times. Jess started a chain of his bookstore, leaving his store of his favourite employee Gayle; who spent most of his time trying to read books that Jess hadn't read. 

Rory quickly made her way up the ladder at the Times and couldn't be happier. Three years after they moved, Rory gave birth to Dodger Christopher Mariano. It didn't go un-noticed by both, that the initials when switched around made DMC, like the DJ. They also had a set of twins, two years after Dodger was; Luke and Lorelai were born.

Luke and Lorelai snr, were married a year after they started dating, as Ms Patty said, they were practically married for all the years they had known each other, so why waste any time. They had a little boy called Daniel. Lorelai figured that it was because of him that they had gotten together. 

So life worked out well for everyone, Jess even found a family to share his Christmas'. Now every Christmas, the house is vibrated by screams from the children and Jess and Rory were oblivious, they were to busy enjoying each other's warmth. Huddled on Rory's childhood bed they could be found reading the book that started it all; Oliver Twist.

~ ~ ~ Endings suck to write. Ugh! Sorry if you didn't you like it, I did try my best. Any way, PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I really really appreciate it! My six week school holidays are coming up in two and a half weeks!!!!! I can't wait. So then I'll definitely write another long fic. Maybe a few shorter ones just for the fun of it. Yup, so goodbye to this fic (crying on the keyboard). I beg you, for the love of ……..(add in your most loved thing) REVIEW!! One word is all I asked. Luv ya's!~ ~ ~ 


End file.
